


Ctl+Z and Paintstrokes

by WhatAmIDoingWitMyLife



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Majors AU, F/F, Friendship, but really this whole fic is more T, rating is moved to M for final chapter, side linctavia, somehow the final chapter got heavy with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAmIDoingWitMyLife/pseuds/WhatAmIDoingWitMyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke struggles with everything Photoshop. Lexa is the lucky neighbor who gets to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Photoshop is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke struggles with everything Photoshop. Lexa is the lucky neighbor who gets to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story resulted from 2 different tumblr Art Major AUs first one being: "I’m a traditional painter who has to take a basic Photoshop class, you’re a graphic design major sitting next to me and getting sucked into helping me out because I’m so terrible at this"

           “Shit.” Photoshop is a curse. A curse sent specifically to ruin Clarke’s life. Why does she even need to take this class? Sitting on a hard stool staring at the same error message she’s received for at least the fifth time in minutes she mutters, “I imported it. It’s on it’s own freaking layer. Why are you still giving me this stupid message? Editable? How is it not editable? Is that even a word?” Hand weaving into a fistful of her hair she leans closer to the computer screen. Maybe if she glares long enough she’ll find the answer.

            “You have to rasterize the layer first,” a voice sighs.

            “What?”

            “When you place a photo, you have to rasterize it before you can edit the actual image.”

            “Oh. Thanks.” Clarke has to remind herself that sitting as close as they were, staring was obvious. And rude. Obviously rude. But the girl hadn’t even turned to look at Clarke. And the clench of her jaw was actually quite distracting. With a blink of her eyes Clarke turns to face her laptop again. Resuming her staring contest with the program she is never going to need to use outside of this class ever again. “So um…how exactly do I rasterize it again?” The look the girl gives her is anything but happy. Green eyes piercing. _Sheesh, it was just a question._ “You go to layer, rasterize, smart object or all layers if you have multiple.”

            “Okay, cool. Thanks,” Clarke smiles making sure to show her neighbor that her help, even if given with an attitude, is appreciated.

            “You’re welcome,” the girl whispers shifting so that her gaze comes from the corner of her eyes.

***

           “Dammit. Not again.” The loud smack of fingers on the buttons Crtl+Z is only a slightly concerning sound for the people around Clarke. Weeks into the class, they’re used to it now. “Why isn’t there a way for you to see what it’s going to look like masked _before_ you hit the mask button?” The question was mostly aimed at herself. Mostly. Attempting to remain inconspicuous Clarke glances over at her neighbor. Who looks to be intently focused on her own project. Tanned fingers moving from the trackpad to keyboard effortlessly. No signs of frustration. _Now would be a really great time for me to know your name._ With a small pout on her lips and a sigh Clarke returns her focus to her own screen. Beginning to click around the image with the lasso tool again.

 

           A few minutes pass and she adds new image.

 

           “Fuck!” *smack* Ctrl *smack* Z. Tongue poking from her lips slightly Clarke leans forward. Eyes locked on the edges of the image she wants visible. She clicks the lasso tool around the image of the horse. After double clicking the ending point (which took her a few frustrated and incorrect selections to figure out) she moves to click the mask tool when a voice adds, “If you press the refine edge button it’ll show you what’s going to be masked. Also if your image has enough contrast you can use the magnetic lasso tool. That way you won’t have the halos around everything.”

           “What?! Why didn’t you tell me that sooner?!” Clarke replies throwing her hands in the air.

            “I’m not the teacher,” the girl answers snappishly.

            “Sorry. Didn’t mean to sound so rude. It’s just this stupid mask has been giving me trouble all class. Thanks though….um…where’s the edge thingy?”

            “Make your selection, then look up top,” the girl scoots closer to Clarke and points to the screen, “There. Press that. It’ll show you what it looks like and then you can play with the feather option and that’ll also soften your edges.”

            “Oh wow. That’s going to help a lot. Thanks,” Clarke smiles teeth showing.

            “Welcome,” the girl replies hazel eyes burning a hole into the table as she pushes some stray hairs back behind her ear.

            “I must be a real pain in the ass to be stuck sitting next to,” leaning on her hand Clarke continues to smile at the girl. Green eyes meet blue quickly before darting away. “You’re not so bad.”

            “Liar.”

            “You’re better than last week, I’ll give you that.”

            “Hey, that was a hard lesson.”

            “For you,” the girl mutters. Jaw dropping and eyes widening Clarke crosses her arms stating, “I can’t believe you said that.” Eyes startlingly wide the girl starts apologizing. It’s kind of adorable. Clarke lets her suffer for a few seconds before laughing, “I’m just kidding. I know I suck. Me and Photoshop don’t get along. Oh, I’m Clarke by the way.”

            “Lexa.”

            “Well Lexa, want to show me where the magnetic lasso tool is?”

***

            “Wow she must hate being stuck sitting next to you,” Raven says scrolling through Netflix options on her laptop.

            “I’m not that bad,” Clarke says tempted to throw her Twizzler across the room at Raven’s back.

            “Sounds like you are,” Octavia switches her position on the bed so she can nudge Clarke’s side with her foot, “Lexa how do you do this? Lexa how did you do that? Lexa help meeee,” she whines before laughing.

            “That’s not what I sound like,” she swats Octavia’s foot away, “As I was _saying_ I think she’s actually warming up to me. She’s not as…snappy.”

            “Maybe she’s giving up. Realizing you’re too dense to take a hint,” Octavia grins. Glaring Clarke attempts to smack Octavia’s leg. Eyes catching the tv screen she offers, “Oh what about _The Switch_? Jennifer Aniston, can’t go wrong.”

           “No. Ugh, why are all the good movies DVD only?”

            “I told you, you’re wasting your time with Netflix.” Smirk in place Octavia leans back, arms behind her head, “Nothing worth watching is going to be there.”

            “We’re not using one of your sketchy sites,” Clarke says making herself more comfortable on the bed.

            “They’re not sketchy. Jasper has given his approval to all of them.”

           “That’s reassuring.”

           “Alright Octavia. Give it to me, I give up,” walking the laptop over she turns it to Octavia. Who happily grabs it and begins typing. Clarke is about to object again when Raven cuts, “Don’t think we’ve forgotten about your poor attempt at flirting. We’re not done with that.”

           “Flirting??” Clarke sputters, “I am not.”

           “Oooooh. Good call. There’s the real reason you’re such a failure. What she look like Clarke?” The grin on Octavia’s face makes Clarke wish she didn’t just finish the last Twizzler. Chuckling Raven takes her laptop back. Setting it on the desk and hooking the hdmi cord to it. She resumes her search for a movie as Clarke answers, “I know how to flirt. And asking a girl for help in class isn’t flirting. If you must know _Octavia_ she’s got brown hair, green eyes, a killer jawline, and is probably straight even if I _was_ interested. Which I’m not.”

           “Killer jawline huh,” Raven grins.

           “Shut up, Reyes.”

*** 

            She can objectively acknowledge that Lexa is attractive. It’s not like it isn’t obvious. Anyone can see it. Especially when Lexa is focused. Her face become hard and sharp. But then there’ll be a twitch of her nose. Or a whisper of words as she thinks out loud. Clarke hasn’t been staring at Lexa all class. That would be weird. And creepy. But Lexa is kind of adorable. With a sigh Clarke leans further on the table. Eyes returning to the mess that is her opened Photoshop file. Half-heartedly she shuffles a few images around the screen before her gaze goes back to Lexa. “Hey Lexa.”

            “Hm?”

            “You think you’ll be finished with your project by next week.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Hm…Mines going to be another close call.”

            “Do you need help with something?”

            “Specifically? No. Generally. Probably.”

            “Okay.” Clarke continues to watch Lexa, who never once looked away from her screen during their “conversation". Clarke was tempted to keep asking her questions. But judging by the responses she already got it was probably better to leave Lexa alone. “I’ll just…keep doing whatever with this project,” Clarke mutters. How many more minutes of class did she have left to suffer through? Each time she looked at her Photoshop file she was just ready to delete everything and start over. But considering she did that three times already, that probably isn’t going to help her finish. Unless she wants to turn in a white, single layer Photoshop file. She can say she’s being abstract, right? “You know if you want to get done at all, you actually have to work on your project,” Lexa teases. There’s a hint of a smile on the corner of her lips. “I didn’t even think of that. Thanks for the advice,” Clarke answers sarcastically. She sits up straight. Grin on her lips. _Yup. She’s warming up to me._

***

            They were sitting side by side. Clarke’s laptop turned towards Lexa so she can make some changes to Clarke’s screen herself. Lexa was trying to keep her fingers from shaking and her voice from cracking as she explains to Clarke what she’s doing. Careful to keep her arms from extending into Clarke’s space on the cold table. Conscious of their knees and the close proximity they were in. Even just a small swing and she’d bump into Clarke’s bare leg.

           Less concerned with space Clarke is focused on memorizing the contours of Lexa’s face. Seriously Lexa has a face that would be perfect to draw. From neck to jawline, to cheekbones, to eyes. Even just the wisps of hairs that circle her ear. Where’s charcoal and paper when you need it? Clearing her throat Lexa says, “So if you just duplicate them and use some blend modes you can get really creative with the filter effects.” She glances at Clarke hoping the girl has been listening to her. She doesn’t want to try and repeat the rambling words that have been spilling out. She doesn’t even really know what she’s been saying for the pass couple of minutes. Just anything to distract herself from the eyes that have been studying her. The normal chatter of the classroom is dulled as she waits for blue eyes to look away from her lips. When they do she hopes they’ll bypass her cheeks. Because if she’s lucky the burn of her face isn’t as visible as it feels. It feels like her whole face is red. Hands fidget and move to her lap as she tentatively asks, “Clarke?”

            “What?” Eyes snapping to Lexa’s Clarke fumbles, “Oh, yeah, right, right. That sounds awesome. Thanks.” Leaning forward she actually looks at her screen, “Wow. That looks so much better than before. And you just used blend modes?”

            “Yeah. Blend modes and a few different filters.”

            “Damn, you’re good. What’s your major?” Clarke pulls her laptop back to herself. She’s going to have to save this file…for future reference. “I’m Graphic Design and Marketing co-major with a Coms, um, Communications minor.”

            “Shit. I bet your nights are busy. But now I see why you’re so good at this.”

            “It has its moments. Nothing I can’t handle. What about you?”

            “My major? Painting. Came here for nursing, but realized quickly it just wasn’t for me. Neither of them preparing me for the hell that is this class,” she laughs. 

            “I’m sure you can apply some fine arts skills to Photoshop,” Lexa smiles.

            “I’ll tell you if I discover any.” Clarke likes Lexa’s smile. It’s cute. But what she really likes is when Lexa’s smile reaches her eyes like it is now. She just has to remember to breathe when she sees it.

*** 

            “Don’t listen to her Wells, she’s making things up!” Clarke shouts from across the room. Searching through her backpack for her English notebook. Sitting on her desk was her laptop. Skype open with the laughing face of her childhood friend. Raven sitting in her chair. Feet up, but, careful not to hit the computer. “Trust me. If you were here, and could hear Clarke, she’s got it bad man.”

            “I’m sorry I’m missing out then,” he grins, “Fill me in Clarke.”

            “Maybe I was. But you guys want to be funny so no. I’m sure Raven would love to.”

            “That I would,” Raven grins, feet dropping to the floor. Scooting herself closer to the screen she begins to list with her fingers, “Morning Photoshop class. Kicking Clarke’s ass. Except she has a new best buddy, Lexa. Lexa has a _killer_ jawline, pretty green eyes, totally hated Clarke for the first couple weeks of class, but now thinks she’s dreeeamy—

           “I never said that!” Clarke interrupts cheeks turning pink as Wells’ laughter increases.

           “Wait, wait. Best part, are you ready?” The grin on Raven’s lips might just split her face in half. And if it’s a painful experience Clarke hopes it does. “I’m ready. Tell me.” He moves closer to his own computer. His figure becoming fuzzy then larger on the screen. “Clarke wants to draw her. Says that the contours of her face are…fuck…what was the word…oh oh…exquisite. That’s what she said.”

           “Raaaaaven,” Clarke whines moving over to her roommate and pushing her and the chair away from her desk, “If you could see her face you’d agree.”

           “Clarke. You got it bad,” this time there is no laughter just a giant smile as brown eyes lock onto blue. If he was there Clarke would definitely be pulled into a bear hug. “Shut up. Both of you. Raven I hate you.”

           “You love me,” Raven retorts using one leg to kick herself back over to Clarke. Then pulls Clarke down into her lap. “Nope. Preeetty sure I hate you. And Wells. I hate you too.”

           “What did I do?” Wells chuckles.

           “You agreed,” Clarke pouts. She pinches at Raven’s amber arm that’s holding her hostage.

           “Ow!” Raven pushes Clarke away, “Pout all you want. But you know that when you want to draw people that means you like them.” Clarke’s only response is to grumble. Because honestly, Raven’s right. Not that she’d tell her that. So what if she likes Lexa and wants to draw her. She’s drawn both Wells and Raven multiple times. She’s drawn all of her friends before. “I know what will cheer you up. Guuuess who’s going to be the Chess Club Vice President next semester.”

            “Somebody dumb,” Clarke replies trying not to smile.

           “That’s arguable _but_ ,” wide smile returning he points both thumbs at himself saying, “This guy.”

            “That great!” Clarke exclaims this time meaning it as she sits on Raven’s lap and moves them closer to the screen.

            “I really wasn’t expecting it. Like treasurer or secretary maybe but I actually got Vice President.”

            “It’s because they know you’re an asset to the club. Probably the best one on the whole team.”

            “Well, I don’t know about that.”

            “Don’t be humble. You are. Tell him Raven.”

            “You’re a badass Wells,” Raven says poking Clarke’s sides. Trying not to laugh Clarke pushes Raven’s fingers away but stands up. “You haven’t even seen me play before.”

            “You’re the Vice President of the club. Badass,” she replies like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Getting up she begins to round up her necessities for a shower. Clarke sighs, “I guess that’s my cue to actually finish my homework so I can get in the shower after her. I’ll text you later okay.”

            “Okay. Good luck with Lexa.”

            “Yeah, yeah. Congrats on being a nerd.”

            “Haha, goodnight!”

            “Night.” Wells’ grinning face disappears and Clarke gives her smirking roommate an attempt at a serious glare.

***

            “Finally something hands on,” Clarke says dropping some magazines onto the table. She sets her laptop down next. “You didn’t have to bring anything Clarke. It said on the syllabus that material was being provided.”

            “I know. But what if I don’t like any of it.” Sliding onto her stool she looks over at the magazine in Lexa’s hands, “Like that. What is that? A quilting magazine?”

            “Yes it is,” she moves it away from Clarke, “and I can guarantee that I’m going to find some really good designs in it.”

            “Sure you are,” Clarke teases before opening hers. Before anything else can be said Professor Diana walks to the front of the room saying, “Alright, looks like it’s time to start,” she then begins to explain the next project.

           Flipping through one of her magazines Clarke was hoping that she’d be hit with inspiration for one of the themes for the assignment by now. She noticed that Lexa was already ripping out a few pages. Meaning she must have at least some idea. Clarke sets her magazine down before picking up another. Attempting to sound nonchalant she asks, “So…you figure out what you’re doing yet?”

            “Mhm,” Lexa hums after a few seconds of silence. She was busy cutting out a specific section from the magazine.

           Tapping her fingers on the table Clarke waited a few more awkward seconds before asking, “So, what are you doing?”

            “Why? Have your magazines been unsuccessful in giving you inspiration?” The smirk on Lexa’s lips is very poorly concealed. She’s still focused on her magazine, but Clarke can see the amusement in her eyes. “No. That’s not why. I was just trying to start a friendly conversation.”

            “Mhm.”

            “I was.”

            “Well then, what is your idea?” Lexa asks finally meeting Clarke’s gaze.

            “Hey, I asked first.”

            Lexa just gives Clarke a look like, _really? Are we five?_ Clarke’s response is to throw her hands up in a shrug. “I don’t make the rules.”

            “What would it even be a rule of?”

            “It’s a rule of…of…communication etiquette!”

            “Communication…etiquette, really.”

            “Yup,” she nods her head and crosses her arms. The smile on Clarke’s face is trying to coax a similar one from Lexa’s lips. And it’s nearly succeeding. “Fine. I’m planning on doing the nature/naturalistic theme. What are you doing Clarke?” The almost smile turns into a full-blown smirk. An evil smirk in Clarke’s opinion. “My idea…it’s um…it’s—

            “Hey Clarke?”

            “Yeah,” Clarke quickly turns on her stool.

            “Can you look at this for me? I need a third opinion.”

            “Sure Harper, give me a second,” sliding back around Clarke quips, “I don’t have an idea yet, okay. You win.” Before standing up to go to Harper’s table Clarke makes a face at Lexa like a five year old. When Clarke’s back is turned. Lexa allows herself a small laugh before returning to her magazine.

***

            Another M&M falls to the floor, joining its siblings that have all missed Raven’s open mouth. “Too high,” Raven laughs shifting a bit in her seat. A group of them decided to get lunch in a dining hall for once. Eating the same makeshift meals day after day can only go so far. Octavia’s fingers noisily shuffle around in her small plastic bowl. She pulls out a blue and red M&M that is molded together. “If you miss this, I might cry.”

            “Well then you better work on your aim.”

            “Maybe you need to learn how to catch.” As Octavia tries to determine exactly which angle is the best Clarke can only shake her head. Twirling some pasta around on her fork she turns to Finn. He was in the middle of a story that she was getting tired of listening too. But she must try. She must try and give him the same attention she used to. _Forgiveness is a virtue. Or something._ As he talks he runs a hand through his long dark hair that Clarke used to love. Now it’s just stupid hair. _On his stupid face._ Jasper cuts him off mid-sentence. Arm sweeping in front of his body, physically cutting Finn off as well. As Jasper excitedly fills Clarke in on his side of the story, suddenly he’s interrupted by a cheer of, “Oooh!/Niiice!” Raven kicks back on her chair pointing triumphantly to her tongue where the blue and red M &M rests. “Who’s fucking awesome? I am.”

           “We’re pros. Bow down bitches,” Octavia beams, high fiving Raven.

            “You’re tossing M&Ms into Raven’s mouth. What exactly are you pros at?” Finn asks teasingly with a smirk.

            “No, no. Let the ladies have their moment. Me and Monty will quickly show them how it’s done. Right Monty?”

            “Sure. But only if I get to eat the M&Ms.”

            “What? Mmm…fine. The Jaz-man’s got great aim,” Jasper grins, waggling his eyebrows at Octavia.

            “Mhm. I’m sure you do,” rolling her eyes Octavia pops a handful of M&Ms into her mouth, “Clarke, I need your help with my biology homework.”

            “Okay, just come back to the room with us. Your stuff’s in the room right?”

            “Mhm.” To say that time stopped for a moment would be cliché. But before Clarke can say anything else; across the dinning hall, walking through the entrance, tray in hand, is the last person Clarke expects to see. Fork slipping from her fingers and clattering on her tray Clarke whispers, “Oh my god.”

            “Whoa. I need to know what this reaction is for,” Raven scoots her chair closer to Clarke and follows her line of sight. Well the whole table turns to see what Clarke is looking at. The dining hall looked normal to everyone. Noisy. Full of starving college students. No one’s sad spilled tray on the ground. Turning back confused Monty asks, “What? What is it?” Hair a wild mane but still recognizable from the back was Lexa. Filling her bowl with salad condiments. Clarke has to fight the urge to get up and figure out an acceptable excuse to talk to her as she walks. _What is she doing here? Does she live on this side of campus? She can’t. I would have seen her around before. Right?_ “Earth to Clarke,” Finn is waving his hand in Clarke’s face. Fingers practically touching her nose. Finally blinking her eyes away from Lexa, Clarke whispers, “Lexa just walked in.”

            “Lexa?”

            “Oooh! Where? Show me, show me,” moving so to practically be on top of Clarke Octavia fights for a look. “Is it her? Or her?”

            “Octavia! Don’t point!” Clarke quickly grabs her friend’s hands. Shooting them down onto the table.

            “Forget that. Hey! Lex-mmmfff.”

            “Octavia!” Clarke nearly squeals. (But if you were to ask her about it later she would adamantly defend that it wasn’t a squeal. Clearly it was a simple shout…of a reasonable pitch.) Hands moving quickly to slap Octavia’s big mouth shut Clarke could not ignore the laughs spilling from Raven’s equally big mouth. “Holy shit. Clarke, you are SO crushing on her harder than we thought.”

            “Who is Clarke crushing on?” Jasper asks looking around nosily. Octavia pries the hand from her mouth laughing, “I mean I see why now. She’s hot Clarke.”

            “You know how to pick ‘em girl,” Raven adds still laughing. Clarke glares at them both. Watching the whole interaction with a puzzled look on his face Monty finally asks, “Who’s Lexa?”

            “She’s—

           “Lexa is the girl in Clarke’s Photoshop class that she flirts with,” Raven grins.

           “I do not.”

           “No use lying, we’ve seen her now,” Octavia motions to both herself and Raven.

           “Is she the one girl you were complaining about in the beginning of the semester because she always replied to your questions rudely?” Finn asks switching positions in his seat.

           “That’s the one. Oooh look Clarke she’s getting closer.”

           “You’re getting too much joy out of this,” Clarke deadpans trying to remain serious.

           “Maybe I should—

           “Octavia you call her over here and I’m never helping you with your biology homework again.”

           “Sheesh. Just trying to help a girl out,” she replies giving Raven a look. After giving Octavia a wink Raven quickly stood up. Nearly falling over but prepared to charge towards Lexa. Clarke however wastes no time swiveling in her seat, grabbing onto Raven by her waist, and pulling her back. “Hey, careful with the cripple,” Raven laughs.

           “Don’t even think about it. Finn continue telling your story so these two can be distracted.”

           “I don’t know, I kind of want to see where this is going,” Finn smiles.

           “Same,” Jasper adds.

           “Nowhere. Me and Lexa are just friends…kinda of…”

           “But Clarke wishes they were moooore,” Octavia teases making kissy sounds.

           “What are we? In kindergarten?” Clarke can’t help but release a laugh. Octavia is an idiot. “I don’t know Clarke. Are we? Have you pulled her hair yet?” Raven asks poking Clarke in her cheek. “Oh my god. You two are unbelievable.”

***

            “Oh my god!”

            “What? What’s wrong?” Lexa looks up from her screen alarmed. Eyes quickly looking down at Clarke’s laptop to see if all hell broke loose on Clarke’s screen, again. “Lexa, that looks freaking amazing,” Clarke motions to Lexa’s screen. She hadn’t meant to look at it. But as she looked away from the pain that is her work she happened to glance down at Lexa’s. “Oh,” Lexa breathes. Pink quickly growing on her cheeks as she mutters, “Thanks. It still has a lot of work that needs to be done though.”

            “It’s a million times better than anything I’m going to do. Can I see it?”

            “Um. Sure.” Lexa turns her laptop so it faces Clarke more. Folding her arms together on top of the table she attentively watches Clarke’s eyes scan the screen. Noticing each movement and reflection. “How’d you do this part?” Turning the laptop back towards its owner Clarke points to the area in question. The fact Clarke’s eyes were still on the screen and hadn’t connected with hers lessened Lexa’s embarrassment. The adorably confused look Clarke was giving her on the other hand wasn’t helping. After a few mental words to herself about how rude it was to stare Lexa finally focuses on her screen. “Well, first I used some filters and then some blend modes. But I used a mask over this part,” she points to it, “and then I blended this part over that area.”

            “This is why you’re the graphic design major. You can have your laptop back,” Clarke says.

            “Thanks. How is yours coming along? You have any questions?”

            “Mine’s crap compared to yours. But this is it,” she turns her laptop.

            “I like it.”

            “You don’t have to lie.”

            “I’m not. Did you go with the imagined city theme?”

            “Yeah.”

            “I definitely see it. And you used a blend mode here with the buildings didn’t you?”

            “I did,” Clarke answers smiling proudly. Maybe she was actually doing something right in this program for once. Lexa was still trying to keep her blush at bay, but offered, “My one suggestion would be to put something on the left side. Your composition is looking too off balanced.” Clarke leaned over to stare at her screen. Face becoming quite close to Lexa’s. Who bit her lip while leaning away as much as she could, hopefully unnoticeably. “Okay, sure, yeah, I see it. Thanks.” When she smiled at Lexa it was like someone had opened a container of butterflies in Lexa’s stomach. Clearing her throat nervously Lexa blurts out an, “You’re welcome,” before grabbing her laptop and turning away from Clarke. Pulling her own laptop closer to herself Clarke focuses on her project with new enthusiasm. Not noticing Lexa’s stool move further away from hers.

            After walking back from refilling her water bottle Clarke happens to (and in no way purposefully) glance at Lexa’s screen again. “Wait, wait, wait. How in the world did you make your text look that cool?” Clarke sets her water bottle down and leans her arms on the table right beside Lexa. Shifting in her seat Lexa glances at Clarke. “Well I did most of this in Illustrator first. Then brought it into Photoshop to do some additional edits. I’m still working on it though.”

           “That’s awesome,” leaning her head on her hand Clarke looks at Lexa. Distracted for a moment but then exhales, “Anything I would do would just look like someone smashed their keyboard in Word.”

           “I’m sure it wouldn’t look that bad,” actively not looking at Clarke Lexa offers, “You’ve gotten a lot better.”

           “That is definitely true,” watching Lexa and tapping her fingers on the tabletop Clarke asks, “Do you, um, would you mind showing me a bit of how you did the Illustrator part?”

           “Um. Sure. But are you sure you want to try and test your skills with another program.”

           “You’re a great teacher, I’m sure I’ll get the hang of whatever you show me.” Clarke smiles again and the butterflies remerge in Lexa’s stomach.

***

            As Professor Diana was completely destroying a boy’s hopes and dreams Clarke was trying not to fall asleep on her stool. The whole class was clustered together around the tables by the far wall. Everyone’s work printed out, framed, and tacked onto the wall. Clarke’s love hate relationship with critiques was currently in the hate department. They’ve already been listening to Diana talk for practically 30 minutes straight because Emori is the only student who willingly gives feedback on everyone else’s works. Gaze bouncing around the room out of boredom Clarke was doing her best not to settle her eyes on Lexa for too long. Lexa was only a few seats away but she was actively listening to each and every critique like it was her own work she was getting feedback on. “Okay, who’s work is this?”

            “Mine,” Clarke says sitting up straight.

            “Okay Clarke. Tell us about it.”

            “Well. I think it’s the best work I’ve done so far. Certainly not perfect. But it’s one I’m finally happy with. I chose to do the imagined cityscape. It’s kind of like a city in space. But not a cliché futuristic one.”

            “Okay. What do you think the strengths and weaknesses are?”

            “Weakness is definitely technique and craft. My edges and stuff still need work,” leaning back with her stool she adds, “Strengths would be composition. I think it works nicely.”

            “Okay. Anyone have any comments or suggestions for Clarke?” As the class remained silent Clarke stared at her piece some more. It really wasn’t that terrible. Especially compared to the one it was next to. Whoever’s it is needs to be told that sometimes a simple color scheme is best. “I actually wanted to add that I appreciate the depth that the piece has.” Clarke’s eyes jumped to Lexa. _I think this is the first time Lexa’s ever talked during a critique on a work that’s not her own._ “Explain,” Professor Diana said moving closer to Lexa.

            “Well. Her use of the different sized buildings and the progression of the decrease in size of the buildings on the left really helps to bring space into the piece.”

            “I would agree…” As the Professor keeps talking Clarke isn’t listening. Instead she locks eyes with Lexa giving her an appreciative grin. Lexa gives her a smile back before turning back around. _I guess now I gotta say something nice about Lexa’s too. That’ll be easy._

***

            Raven was sitting on her bed. Surrounded by textbooks and staring intently at her laptop screen. Every few minutes there’s the sound of a flip of a few pages then the taps of her fingers hitting her keyboard. Clarke is on the floor. Using the hanging mirror on their wall as a means to draw her self-portrait. Music was coming from Raven’s laptop filling the silence between the two. “The semester’s almost over,” Clarke says, pencil making another pass over her ear on the page.

            “Yup,” Raven responds biting on the edge of her pen.

            “I still can’t believe how fast it went. I feel like I just got here.”

            “Well, you kinda did freshy.”

            “Quiet.”

            “It’s okay, you’ll be a big girl someday,” Raven laughs.

            “Oh my god. Shut up,” Clarke can’t help but laugh and has to stop drawing, “You’re only a year older than me.”

            “But I’m still older,” she uses her pen as a pointer and gives Clarke a wink.

            “Whatever.” There’s relative silence for a moment. Only Clarke’s pencil scratching over the surface of her drawn collarbone and Raven’s light humming preventing the silence between songs. “So I’ve come to the realization that this might be the last class I ever take with Lexa.”

            “And.”

            “Aaaand I don’t like the thought of that.”

            “Cause you haven’t gotten to kiss her yet, go on,” Raven sets her pen down and gives Clarke her full attention.

            “That’s not the reason.”

            “Mhm.”

            “It’s just we’re just starting to really become friends and she’s pretty cool—

           “And pretty pretty.”

           “Will you let me talk,” Clarke glares playfully.

           “Go on,” Raven motions for her to continue, smirk firmly plastered on her face.

           “Okay. As I was saying, we’re becoming friends, and she’s pretty cool. I just kinda wish this wasn’t the end of it.”

           “Ask for her number.”

           “I can’t do that.”

           “Sure you can,” Raven gets out of her bed and walks over to the fridge, “Invite her to Bellamy’s party this weekend. Ask for her number so you can give her the details. Keep texting her afterwards. There you go.”

           “It’s not that easy,” Clarke mutters.

           “Uh, yeah it is,” Raven replies pulling out a box of pizza rolls, “Want some?” Clarke looks at the yellow box for a few seconds. Face scrunching up in thought. “Sure.” Raven opens up the box. Grabbing a semi-clean plate from her desk before ripping open the plastic. “This is the only time I’m going to say this and if you tell Octavia I’m going to deny it forever but…I have to admit Lexa is really attractive and the thought of not having her in class to look at is also disappointing.”

           “And there it is,” Raven smirks, “But she’s an art major isn’t she?”

           “Yeah. However she’s Graphic Design.”

           “So she’s still an art major. You’re bound to have at least one more class with her.”

           “Maybe.”

           “If you do I bet you $5 that you’re going to crack and be the one to kiss her first.”

           “What? Why are you so obsessed with me kissing her?” The microwave beeps. Raven then opens it and takes the plate out before quickly dropping it on the desk. “You need some action in your life and you obviously want it from Lexa. I’m just keeping you on task.”

           “You should focus on your own action.”

           “Please. We both know there’s currently no action in my life.” Raven sits in one of the desk chairs before rolling herself over to Clarke. Plate in hand. Rich brown eyes meet the black and white of Clarke’s page. “Wow. That looks awesome.”

           “Thanks.”

***

The smell of alcohol and sweat was clogging the air. People milling about, leaning on walls, and squished together wherever seats were found. It was literally a madhouse. Music was blaring through the speakers throughout the house. Bodies were jumping and dancing all around. Two cups in her hand Clarke fights her way out to the back porch over to Bellamy, “Here you go,” she says holding out a red cup.

            “Thank you,” a lopsided grin on his face before he tilts the cup back. Suppressing a wince he replies, “What is this? Straight vodka?”

            “Eh. Like 80-20 vodka and juice.”

            “Might as well of just not given me any juice,” he grins before taking another gulp.

            “Well, next time make your own drink,” Clarke offers.

            “Hey, I’m graduating. You’ve gotta be nice and do me favors.”

            “No I don’t. That’s Octavia’s job.”

            “What’s Octavia’s job?” Octavia asks popping up. She takes Bellamy’s cup from his hands before downing a good amount.

            “Hey,” Bellamy grabs his drink back, pushing Octavia away lightly.

            “It’s your job to do what he says since he’s graduating,” Clarke answers watching Octavia continue to grab for Bellamy’s cup.

            “Fuck no. He wishes,” Octavia says, “Oh yeah, I came to tell you that Raven’s looking for you.”

            “Where is she?” Bellamy asks.

            “Well she was in the kitchen when I left her. But who knows if she stayed there.”

            “Alright, I’ll go find her,” he hands his cup to Octavia before walking off. Cup between her lips Octavia asks, “Your date here yet?”

            “She’s not my date,” Clarke replies poking Octavia’s side. Barely refraining from spitting out her drink Octavia moves away from Clarke’s hand. “If you say so,” she grins, “now come back inside and dance with me.” Octavia finishes off her cup before grabbing Clarke’s arm and pulling her through the other bodies to the living room.

            It takes about five songs, Octavia getting ahold of a bottle of Tequila somehow, and Raven and Bellamy returning for Clarke to feel the mixture of alcohol hit her brain and her bladder. She was making Bellamy dance. Her and Octavia singing, “I gotta stay high all the time! To keep you off my mind! Woo ooo wooo ooo! Woo ooo woo ooooo!” When she felt her phone in her bra vibrate. Letting go of Bellamy she pulls it out reading _Lexa: Hey, are you still at the party?_

_Yup!_

_Okay._

Clarke stared at her phone for bit. Waiting to see if there was going to be more to it. But when another text didn’t come she put her phone back in her bra. Continuing to dance with Bellamy until the song changed. Then she leaned up to his ear yelling over the music, “I’ll be right back.”

            “Okay,” he yelled back. Weaving her way between bodies Clarke headed to the bathroom. Passing the one on the first floor, which was probably a mess not to mention had a line of people she was not waiting for, Clarke heads to the upstairs bathroom. Figuring by 12 most people are more drunk than she is and won’t think of using the upstairs bathroom. The stairs are only a slight challenge. Cups strewn about. Ready to be slipped on (which she kicks down the stairs). And only one passed out body. Once she reaches the hallway she sees that she was mostly correct. Only one other person was waiting outside the door. Leaning up against the wall, arms crossed, the blonde looked less than enthused to be there. Glancing at Clarke she says, “I’m not actually in line. Just waiting for my friend.”

            “Okay cool.” Clarke stares at her feet. Shuffling them back and forth while she waits. When she hears the toilet flush and the water run it’s like a signal to her bladder. She does her best to stand still but in her head she’s chanting, _Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up._ Hearing the click of the lock she walks passed the other blonde ready to squeeze quickly passed whoever is leaving the bathroom. She’s going to pee on herself in like 0.2 seconds. As the door opens and her eyes meet surprised hazels the pee in her bladder is forgotten for a moment. “Whoa, Lexa?”

            “Clarke?”

            “Is this the Clarke you’ve been talking about?” The unnamed blonde asks.

            “Yes. Anya this is Clarke. Clarke this is Anya,” Lexa says motioning to each during her introduction. Instead of responding Clarke’s eyes are stuck on Lexa’s never previously exposed cleavage. Lexa definitely knows how to dress when she’s going out. The protest of Clarke’s bladder quickly reminds her that she was actually doing something. Blue eyes snap to Anya’s brown as she says, “Nice to meet you. I will be nicer to talk to in a minute. I _really_ have to pee. Like my bladder is ready to explode…which you probably didn’t want to hear. So ‘scuse me,” she squeezes passed Lexa and practically runs into the bathroom. But not even the relief of peeing can make her ignore the fact she blatantly just stared at Lexa’s chest. Like forget checking her out. She just went straight to staring. In front of Lexa’s friend who’ll probably think she’s a perv now. Hands cover her face as she groaned. _Nice going._ Flushing and washing her hands she’s only a little surprised when she opens the door to see that Lexa and Anya are still there. “Alright. I feel a trillion times better. How’s your guys’ night going?”

            “It’s time for a drink,” Anya says leading the way down the stairs.

            “Did you guys go anywhere before coming here?”

            “Nope. We pregamed in our room first but that buzz is gone.”

            “Well there’s gotta be something in the kitchen still. Probably just beer though.”

            “That’ll do.” Anya more or less barreled through the crowd. Not caring who she pushed or bumped shoulders with.

            They had a mild success. Lexa and Anya both holding beers and Clarke with about a shot of raspberry vodka that she was shocked to find. Leading the way out of the kitchen Clarke can only pray that Octavia and Raven are sober enough not to completely embarrass her. It takes some searching but she soon finds them. Both girls busy grinding on each other. Raven is the first to notice her, yelling, “Clarke! We were beginning to think you got lost.”

            “Or fell into the toilet,” Octavia adds.

            “Sorry to disappoint but no. I found Lexa and her friend Anya.”

            “Really now,” Octavia grins, “Hey Lexa and Anya, I’m Octavia.”

            “I’m Raven.”

            “Hey,” Both Lexa and Anya reply.

            “Where’s Bellamy?” Clarke asks looking around.

            “Off with some girl. Probably making out,” Octavia shrugs. Moving off of Raven she turns to Anya and Lexa, “Want some Tequila?”

            “Oh my god, how do you still have that?”

            “Good pacing,” Octavia grins. She holds the half empty bottle out to Anya who takes a gulp before handing it to Lexa, who eyes it before taking a sip. “God that burns,” she winces handing it back.

            “You get used to it.” Octavia drinks some more with a shrug. Nobody knowing what to say next an awkward air grows between them.

            The awkwardness only lasts for a couple of songs. After that a stream of good songs started playing. Raven, Clarke, and Octavia dancing and singing along. And after Octavia coaxed a few more shots into Lexa she too was dancing. Not as freely but at least she wasn’t standing still anymore. Anya found someone cute enough to dance on. Moving herself far enough away to not be in their circle. But close enough to make eye contact with Lexa every now and again. Then when _Style_ came on Lexa’s eyes light up. Not missing it Raven moved closer to her. She and Lexa singing as loudly as they could as Raven grabbed Lexa’s hands and began to dance with her. Octavia moves over to Clarke and says, “You really suck at this.”

            “What?”

            “Me and Raven are dancing with her more than you are. And you’re the one that can’t take your eyes off of her.” Clarke can’t even respond as her face heats up. Lexa was kinda hot okay. She can’t be blamed for noticing. Shaking her head Octavia mutters, “What would you do without me,” the first couple beats of the next song start and an evil grin grows on Octavia’s face, “You better thank me for this.”

            “Octavia, What are you--” her sentence dies out as Octavia shakes her hips over to Raven. Nudging Lexa to Clarke, Octavia grabs Raven’s arm and pulls her away. “Where are they going?” Lexa asks. She was in the middle of putting her hair into a ponytail. She was definitely getting too hot to keep it down. “No clue,” Clarke says staring at the spot her friends disappeared into the crowd at. Then the song starts, “Asshole,” she mutters to herself it would be this song. Turning to Lexa Clarke says, “I am apologizing in advance. But this is currently my song…so I am not in control of my actions.” Lexa looks almost scared but Clarke doesn’t have time to stop herself. Dancing she sings, “I’m too hot! Hot damn! Call the police and fireman!” Clarke can’t help but dance around Lexa while she continues to sing. Probably making a fool of herself as she moves her arms about. But soon Lexa is singing and dancing with her. Lexa doing her version of the cabbage patch while Clarke does the running man. They end up having a mini dance battle. Clarke going all out. Both girls laughing by the time the song comes to an end. “Who knew you were such a great dancer,” Lexa laughs. The smile that gives Clarke butterflies on her face.

            “It’s a hidden talent of mine,” Clarke beams.

***

            _I can do this. I can do this._ Clarke repeats mentally. Final critique for her Photoshop class having just ended. She was standing next to Lexa while they both took their work down from the wall. Setting her first two onto the table she turns to take down her next two. Planning to casually start a conversation with Lexa. But she’s beaten to the punch. “I know I already said this during the critique but you really did improve a lot.”

            “Thanks.”

            “I’m still impressed with your last piece.”

            “Thanks, I’m impressed too haha,” Clarke grins pulling out some tacks, “But you know I can’t take all of the credit. I mean you were like an unpaid tutor. A good portion of my success is due to you.”

            “Hm. You’re right. I’ll be sending you my bill. I don’t work for free you know,” Lexa teases.

            “Wouldn’t you rather be paid with the knowledge that you’ve nourished another student’s mind?”

            “Hmmm…no. But I’ll take it as an added bonus.” Artwork all taken down Lexa starts straightening her pile. Clarke pulls out her last two tacks before bringing her work over to Lexa. “Alright, how about I pay you in art! Look at this beautiful selection,” Clarke laughs. Most of it was crap and Lexa knew this first hand. Lexa taps her chin pretending to be deeply considering the offer. “Nope. I got enough of my own art to deal with. Plus that’s certainly not enough to make up for my effort.”

            “Your effort. You’re not the one who spent hours and hours, shedding blood, sweat, and tears making this stuff.”

            “I am the one who had to listen to it all though,” Lexa laughs putting her work into her backpack.

            “Now that was just mean,” Clarke replies. Small pout in place. Lexa’s eyes widened. She knows they were just joking around. But the sight of Clarke’s sad pout makes her want to apologize for everything she’s ever done wrong. “I..um..I…” is the mess that tumbles out.

            “Haha don’t worry. I’m kidding. Buuuut I do know how I can pay you back.”

            “I wasn’t serious Clarke. You don’t have to pay me back,” Lexa says swinging her backpack onto her shoulder.

            “I know, I know. But I want to,” Clarke takes a deep breath, “Would you want to go get lunch with me…like now?”

            “What,” Lexa almost drops her backpack.

            “I mean you don’t have to. Like if you have another final or something today I totally understand. I just figured it might be nice to…hang out…” Both girls were turning pinker by the second. Clarke feeling like she never should have opened her mouth. And Lexa just completely surprised by the offer. The only time they’ve ever spent time with each other outside of class was at the party the weekend before last. She wasn’t opposed to it. But finals week is kind of a weird time to start wanting to hang out. The longer Lexa remained silent the further Clarke’s heart fell. Maybe Lexa really didn’t want to be friends. Trying not to sound as disappointed as she was Clarke starts packing up saying, “Don’t worry about it. It was a stupid offer. You’ve probably got some other finals to study for. I don’t want to get in your way.”

            “What? No! I mean, um, it’s no problem. I’m done for the day. So I’m fine with getting lunch…with you,” Lexa looked down at the floor.

            “Really, awesome! Have you ever been to The Café of Lights?” Clarke pulls her backpack over her shoulders.

            “No I haven’t. Is that the new one on East quad?”

            “Yup, that’s the one. I just went there for the first time a few weeks ago with my roommate Raven it was ah-mazing.”

 

           


	2. Painting is Difficult prt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Semester. New Class. What struggles will Lexa be helping Clarke with this time? Or will it be the other way around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally supposed to be a two shot but I got carried away. So this "second" chapter is split into two parts. And this chapter's AU was "I’m zoning out working on this painting and you just stopped me from drinking out of my dirty water cup"...however i changed this a little to something one of my classmates has done before in class.

           Bottles of nail polish surround Clarke on her pink comforter bed. She eyes both a blue and a silver bottle while waiting for Raven’s annoying elevator music to stop. Settling on the baby blue color as a base she starts to unscrew it when Raven’s voice greets her with a, “Sup.”

           “We’ve got a problem.”

           “Alrighty then, its crisis time already. What is it?”

           “Lexa’s going to be in my painting class,” Clarke rushes, accidentally painting the side of her big toe blue.

           “Niiice. And how is this a problem?” There’s a shuffling sound on Raven’s end of the phone. Moving on to her next toe Clarke sighs into the phone, “Because I haven’t prepared myself for this. I’ve just been thinking _maybe_ we’ll see each other around sometimes once the semester starts. I never thought we’d _actually_ have another class together.”

           “Still not seeing the issue. You’ve got a whole ‘nother semester to use your Griffin Charms on her,” she chuckles.

           “I still don’t even know what that means Raven. But that doesn’t help.”

           “Come on it’s the _Griffin Charms_. Heart crushing, day ruining—

           “None of that sounds positive.”

           “DAY ruining, mind consuming, tummy butterfly feeling Griffin Charms,” Raven continues, pretending like Clarke didn’t speak.

           “That still wasn’t positive. I think you need to reevaluate your definition of charm.”

           “Who said it was a positive thing, _for them_. You get in people’s heads. You make them love you. It’s a very powerful skill that you seem to be underappreciating,” Raven laughs.

           “Yeah well, if this charm exists it sounds like it’s going to drive Lexa away.” Halfway done painting her other foot she waits for Raven to come up with a response.

           “But you’re still texting her aren’t you?”

           “Yeah. Sometimes.”

           “There you go! Step one complete.”

***

           Walking into the painting studio Clarke was engulfed by the familiar smell of paint, dust, and turpentine. Somebody obviously didn’t buy odorless. Joining a few other students who were sitting around a thoroughly used and abused table Clarke grabs a stool. “Hey Maya, how was your summer?” She asks giving the girl a friendly smile. Returning the smile Maya pushes a few strands of ebony hair behind her ear, “It was fine. I worked mostly. But can’t really complain. Yours?”

           “Yeah, it was good. Can’t complain either,” looking around the room she adds, “You ready for another semester of painting?”

           “I think so. Not sure about this abstract thing though. It will be…interesting,” she answers fingers tapping on the table.

           “Yeah, I know what you mean. I don’t really think I’m an abstract person.” Maya’s next response eludes Clarke. Her focus is instead on the approaching Lexa. And very quickly her attention was drawn to Lexa’s exposed bronze arm. _Lexa has a tattoo? I never would have guessed. It’s pretty sweet though. And hot. Definitely hot._ Clarke hopes she’s smiling like a normal person and not a creeper as Lexa grabs a stool and sits next to her. “Hello Clarke.”

           “Hey Lexa,” she was definitely smiling too hard, “How was your summer?”

           “Busy.”

           “That sucks. Hey, but how did that thing with your Uncle go?” Clarke turned on her stool. Practically face to face with Lexa. Staring into mildly shocked hazel eyes. Not fully able to keep the surprise out of her voice Lexa replies, “You remembered that?”

           “Yeah,” Clarke shrugs.

           “Wow. It was, it was good.”

           “Wish I had an Uncle that owns horses. That’d be awesome,” Clarke says leaning her head in her palm.

           “It is pretty cool,” Lexa looks at Clarke through her eyelashes. “I actually got to see some of them race. But my biggest mistake that weekend was forgetting my camera.” Clarke nods her head understandingly.

***

            To get themselves thinking abstractly the class had to smush around chunks of playdough, then make a drawing or painting from it. Professor Wallace letting them use any material as long as it was in color. Clarke chose to use chalk pastels. The familiar texture comforting, like her charcoals. Fingers a muddy mess of blues and reds she works away at shading the red underside of her playdough mass. Headphones in. Clarke was in her zone. She hums to herself as she pushes her pastels into the textured paper. Flakes of color catching on the paper’s surface, blending with the red layer before it. Her eyes shift to stare down at her playdough chunk. She sets the pastel in her hand down instead grabbing the burnt umber. She only gets two strokes onto the paper when there’s a tap on her shoulder that nearly startles her off of her stool. “Shit,” she mutters pulling a headphone from her ear. Smile pulling at her lips but not quite there Lexa says, “Sorry.” Her right hand goes to rest on her left bicep.

           “It’s cool. You won’t be the only one to do that this semester. What’s up?” Clarke smiles putting her pastel down carefully.

            “Do you happen to have any acrylics with you?” Lexa asks, eyes looking to Clarke’s paper briefly before returning to her gaze. Clarke pauses for a second. Then moves on her stool, bending down to open her toolbox. Lexa hears the rustling and shuffling of supplies before Clarke sits up straight. With an apologetic wince she holds out two tubes saying, “I have a white and a black?”

           Teeth toy with her bottom lip before Lexa murmurs, “May I borrow your black?”

            “Sure,” Clarke hands it over. Trying to ignore the brush of their fingers. “Have you asked Maya? I’m pretty sure she’s using acrylics too,” Clarke offers.

           Shaking her head Lexa says, “Thank you though. I’ll return this before class is over.”

            “Okay.” With that Lexa moves back behind her easel. Squirting a bit of black paint onto her palette. Clarke puts her headphone back into her ear. Picking up her pastel.

***

            Wiping an oil and grease stained hand across her forehead Raven rolls out from under the car before sitting up, asking, “Why do you need to go to Ace?”

            “I need to buy wood,” Clarke answers arms crossed. There’s a quirk of Raven’s eyebrow as she sets her tools down in a container. Fingers wiping on her overalls. Rolling her eyes Clarke answers, “For a canvas. We have to build the stretcher ourselves now. Some crap about it being a good skill.”

            “You get to use power tools though right?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Sounds like fun to me,” Raven smirks. Clarke can only roll her eyes. As Raven walks passed Clarke she starts to shimmy out of her pants. Tossing them behind her on a wooden chair that barely fits in the corner of the small garage. Grabbing her jeans from a hook she slips them on before putting her brace back in place. When she’s dressed in her semi-clean clothes she stands, grabbing her red jacket and keys proclaiming, “Well, let’s go.”

            Tapping her fingers on the glass counter Clarke huffed out another puff of air. Chin in her other hand she eyed the middle-aged worker who was _still_ talking with the bearded man about something. There _had_ to be someone else in this place who would help her. Raven walked off at least five minutes ago stating how she knew how to get a worker’s attention. Clarke’s pretty sure she saw her former roommate stealing the worker for herself as they turned down another tool aisle. “Some help you are,” Clarke mutters. There’s a buzz from the door at the front of the store. Shifting her gaze Clarke sees a familiar mass of brown hair, pulled up in a high bun. Lexa’s head was down as she looked at a piece of paper in her hands, pen tapping what Clarke assumed to be a list. Catching Clarke’s eyes when she looks up Lexa gives a small smile. Changing directions she makes her way over. “You getting wood too?” Clarke asks standing up straight.

            “Yeah. I figured better to get it now than wait until Monday.”

            “Same. Though at the rate these workers are going we’ll be _here_ until Monday,” Clarke doesn’t quite keep under her breath. Lexa’s releases a quick chuckle before saying, “Don’t worry. I can get someone.” As she walks off Clarke thinks to herself, _I’ve heard those words before and yet here I am._ But in fact after a few minutes Lexa came walking back with an employee. He was a big dude with a scruffy beard and tattoos on the side of his face. Clarke watched the two. They obviously new each other. The man patting Lexa on the back with one hand as he laughs. The scowl on Lexa’s face makes Clarke think the laughter is at her expense. When they finally make it over to Clarke the man asks, “So I am told that you are in need of some wood as well.”

            “That is correct.”

            “Alright. Do either of you know what it is you need?” Lexa opens up the bag hanging from her shoulder. Pulling out her folded piece of paper she opens it up quickly before reading, “8ft 1x4s and 8ft ¼ rounds.”

            “Easy enough. How many.” At this Lexa looks to Clarke. Clarke sputters, “Uuuuh two of each? Or maybe it’s four.”

            “We’re making canvases. What would you suggest Gustus?” The look he gives Lexa is one of ‘How in the world should I know?’

            “Wait, I remember. It’s definitely two because we have to cut them in half,” Clarke answers, “Dante suggested around 4x3 ft as a size. So if we get two 8ft boards they could at the most make a 4x4 ft canvas.”

            “Sounds good to me. Four 1x4s and four ¼ rounds please Gustus.”

            “Got it.”

            “Clarke! Clarke look at how cool this, oh hey Lexa, look at how cool this is, Clarke.” Raven sets the tool box on the floor and begins opening drawers and lids talking about the tools and what they could do in ways that go way over Clarke’s head. She let’s Raven excitedly ramble on for a few more seconds before interrupting, “Don’t you already have that stuff?”

            “Yeah…but not in a box like this,” she pulls one section completely out from the box, “Clarke, it detaches. Come on.”

            “Do you even really need that?” Clarke laughs. Raven gives her a glare. “That’s not the point. Lexa, you think it’s cool right. You think I should definitely get it don’t you?”

            “Um…it looks cool, I guess,” she glances at Clarke quickly, “If you want to spend the money on it.”

            “You where supposed to say ‘Yes Raven that’s awesome! Clarke is an idiot, of course you should get it!’ but fine you two win. I guess I can wait,” closing it back up and standing she asks, “You find your wood?”

            “Yeah, no thanks to you, Lexa found somebody to get it for us.”

            “Cool…woah wait…is that it? Those are _not_ fitting in Spacewalker.” Turning around Clarke winces. Gustus comes back carrying wood that is taller than him and definitely isn’t fitting in Raven’s rebuilt, blue Mazda Miata. “Not fitting in my car either. We can get these cut in half right?”

            “Yeah…but next time tell me before I get back in the shop Heda,” Gustus smirks, eyes still twinkling when he looks to Clarke adding, “Both of you want it cut?”

            “Yes please,” Clarke answers before giving Lexa a look at she punches Gustus in the arm mumbling something. He walks off with a bark of a laugh. Crossing her arms Lexa is fighting the build of pink on her cheeks. Raising an eyebrow Raven can’t help but to ask, “Heda?”

            “It’s nothing just a nickname,” Lexa waves off.

            “How often do you come here?” Raven asks eyebrows shooting up.

            “Oh, no. He’s my uncle. It’s like…a childhood nickname…”

            “Oh okay, makes sense. I’m interested now though. So expect to be asked about this again at a later time. I won’t forget.”

            “Well, you’ll just have to wait then. Weren’t you putting that back?” Lexa points to the toolbox still sitting on the tiled floor by Raven’s feet.

            “Uuugh fine,” she bends down to grab it then goes walking off.

            “Really, she won’t. She’s going to ask about it, just wait. If you are unfortunate enough to become friends with her she’ll pry it out of you just like she did with mine.”

            “Your what?”

            “Uuugh, my nickname my mom regrettably used around Raven one summer.”

            “What is it?” Lexa’s butterfly inducing smile has made its return. Clarke’s mouth going dry suddenly. Blinking she returns the smile stating, “If I don’t get to hear the backstory of Heda there’s no way I’m sharing mine.”

            “Hey, but at least you know what mine is,” Lexa retorts hands on her hips.

            “That is true but I’m still not telling mine.”

            “What of yours aren’t you telling?” Raven pipes in.

            “Her nickname that you learned.”

            “Oooooh that,” the grin that grows on Raven’s face is one that signals danger.

            “Don’t you dare Raven,” Clarke quickly cover’s Raven’s mouth. That changes when a warm and disgustingly wet tongue touches her palm. “Gross! Stop hanging around Octavia.” Luckily for Clarke as she’s wiping her hand on a laughing Raven’s shirt, Gustus comes back holding all their wood in both hands. Lexa meets him halfway taking her part of the wood from him. When he makes it to Clarke he hands her, her wood saying, “You both will want to show this piece of paper to the cashier.”

            “Thank you,” they reply at the same time.

            “Is their anything else any of you need?”

            “No/Nope/I don’t think so.”

            “Aright. Then good luck with your canvases. I’ll see you later Heda.”

            “Bye Gustus.” Shifting the wood in her arms Lexa asks Clarke, “Are you going to take this to the studio now?”

            “Only if Raven is up for driving me,” Clarke gives Raven an innocent look. Rolling her eyes Raven concedes, “Fine. But we’re stopping by Mt. Weather to get something to eat before I drop you off.”

            “You’re the best!” Clarke grins blowing Raven a kiss.

            “Yeah I am.”

***

           Clarke walks into the studio dropping her backpack to the floor by the metal cabinets. Lexa was over at the table. Her hammering echoing throughout the room and even spilling out into the hall. “Are you the only one in here?”

           “Yeah. Myles was in here earlier but now it’s just me,” Lexa grunts pulling out a bent nail from her wood. Noticing the lack of a built stretcher Clarke asks, “Are you going to be ready by tomorrow?”

           “Hopefully. The glue only needs to dry for a couple hours right?”

           “Yeah. But is the woodshop going to be open then?” Clarke walks over to the storage rack. Pushing aside her portfolio she pulls out her already attached boards and her folded up canvas. In the middle of hammering down another nail Lexa says, “Lincoln says he doesn’t mind staying a little later for me. He has some project or something to do. Fuck.” Lexa glares at another bent nail. The curve of the nail pointing mockingly to the holes that mark her other failed attempts. Clarke ignores the rush of heat that spiked through her body from Lexa’s curse. Making her way over Clarke asks, “You’ve used a hammer before right?”

           “Of course I have,” Lexa answers quickly. Sharp glare shifting to Clarke. Raising her free hand up Clarke defends, “I wasn’t judging. It was a serious question. One of the girls in my 3D class last year said she never used a hammer before.” Exhaling through her nose Lexa pulled out the offending nail. It clattered on to the small pile on the table. Grabbing a new nail from the box Lexa starts to hammer again. It too bends after a few hits. “Shit,” Lexa curses this time under her breathe. Clarke tries to contain her laugh. She fails. “What’s so funny,” Lexa side eyes Clarke with a glare.

           “Nothing,” Clarke smiles, “It’s just, finally you’re the one cussing and I can come to your aid.” It takes a few moments before Lexa’s face softens. A hint of a smile teases the corner of her mouth. “You have a point. Okay Clarke. Help me.”

           “Start hammering again.” Clarke sets her stretcher against the table. Lexa removes the ruined nail before grabbing another, beginning again. She only get’s a few hits down when Clarke takes her hand. “You’re holding it too far down. You want your hand more towards the end of the handle.” Clarke slides Lexa’s hand down into place. Hoping that her hands didn’t actually become as clammy as she thinks they are. Separating her shaky hands from Lexa’s she also advises, “I’d also suggest using more of your arm. Be more fluid, rather than relying on your wrist.” As she speaks she demonstrates by motioning her arm in the air like she’s using the hammer herself. Lexa’s green eyes are piercing into her. Soaking up everything. Clarke doesn’t know how anyone can withstand Lexa’s gaze. It needs to come with a warning label. When Clarke’s arm drops back down to her side Lexa gives her a nod before resuming her hammering. Taking Clarke’s advice her arm almost becomes too loose but the force seems to even out. Lexa finally able to hammer down the nail successfully. The proud smirk on her face almost makes Clarke miss the soft, “Thank you.”

***

            “All I’m saying is that if you really loved me you’d hook a roomie up.”

            “One, I don’t know him all like that. Two, he’s a grad student.” Clarke can only shake her head at Octavia who was carrying her wood for her. Setting her toolbox down in front of an easel. Clarke pulls the closest stool next to it. “So! You said so yourself he’s a nice guy. Who cares if he’s a few years older than us? He’s hot!” After dropping the wood into Clarke’s section of the storage rack Octavia walks over to the table. She sits down on a stool. Pulling her laptop out of her bag. Clarke sets her painting onto the metal easel, struggling for a few moments adjusting the height. Nearly knocking the painting over twice. Once that’s settled she busies herself pulling out her paints and brushes. Setting them next to her glass palette on top of the taboret. When she walks passed Octavia to get her jar of turp from the flammables cabinet Octavia says, “It wouldn’t even be that hard you know. Just go get him and pretend like you need help with something. Ask him if you’re doing it right.”

            “It’s abstract art, there is no right.”

            “Oh there’s definitely a right. And whatever that mess is on your canvas isn’t it.”

            “Why did I ask you to come with me again?” Now that everything was set up and she was ready Clarke pulls her laptop out of her bag and sets it on a second taboret. She goes through some folders on her desktop finding the picture she’s basing the painting off of. It was a picture of the beach her dad used to take her to during the summer. “Because I’m awesome and give you good advice. Now, go get Lincoln and ask him for help.” Pointing her finger towards the door, Clarke knows she might as well give in now. With an exaggerated huff she drops her brush, then heads for the door. Octavia’s grin is triumphant as she watches her friend do her biding. When Clarke gets to the hall she tries to remember which direction Lincoln’s studio is. She’s pretty sure it’s to the right. When she finds the door that has the name “Lincoln” written on a dry erase board she hesitates. _Alright. Okay. You can do this. Just knock on the door Clarke._ Shaking out her hands she steps closer to the door, giving a couple loud knocks. Holding her breath she waits for an answer. A tall, palpably muscular man opens the door. A smile quickly fills his face as he asks, “Hey. What can I help you with?”

            “Um…I was wondering if you could look at my painting and give me some advice,” Clarke says noticing that he had some paint on his face. She’s pretty sure he has some on his ear too. “Sure, no problem.” He ducks back into the room to set the brushes and pencils in his hands down before stepping on the doorstopper to keep it open. “So what are you working on right now?” He asks.

            “An abstract landscape.”

            “Nice.” When they get back into the room Octavia is standing in front of Clarke’s painting. Fingers stroking her chin as if she was stroking a beard in thought. _Idiot,_ Clarke laughs in her head. Hearing Clarke and Lincoln walk into the room Octavia turns around. “Clarke I was looking at it some more and I think one of the problems is that there isn’t any depth.”

            “It’s abstract. It doesn’t need depth.”

            “Hmmm…well that’s not completely true. May I see your reference?”

            “Yeah,” tapping the spacebar she wakes the computer up before turning it to face him.

            “Alright. Well, I agree with your friend somewhat. I think if you made the background more atmospheric, pushing the sky and the horizon of the water further back, it’d make this foreground with the sand--and you?--more interesting.” Behind his back Octavia was grinning like the dork she is. Clarke wanted to roll her eyes at her roommate but instead looked to Lincoln and replied, “Okay. But do you think I really need to add myself into the painting? I was just going to put in some sea shells or maybe a sandcastle or something instead.”

            “I think keeping yourself in there would be more interesting. Especially if you cropped it somehow.” He studied the image for a little bit longer. Squinting his eyes different amounts before finally nodding. “Okay,” Clarke replied unsurely.

            “You don’t have to though. Every thing I say is all suggestions. It’s your painting.”

            “Yeah. Okay. Thank you.”

            “No problem.” He gives both Clarke and Octavia a nod before leaving the room.

            “I’m coming to the studio with you more often,” Octavia proclaims once she’s sure Lincoln is out of hearing distance.

***

            “I don’t understand you. How are you painting like that? Everything you do is just amazing,” Clarke states stopping mid walk behind Lexa. Lexa’s cheeks burn pink both from shock and from the compliment. “Thanks.”

            “No problem. Are you doing the landscape one too?”

            “Mhm.”

            “That’s just awesome. It looks like you’re making the painting out of letters. Oh, or a puzzle. Yup. It looks like you’re painting a puzzle.” Checking to make sure Dante wasn’t looking Clarke pulls her stool over to Lexa and sits down. Still blushing Lexa gives Clarke a curious look. Green eyes glance down at the stool before meeting blue. “I want to watch you paint for a bit,” Clarke explains.

            “Oh, okay.” Lexa tenses up. Stuck for a moment between letting her brush return to the canvas or grab some color on the palette. Noticing how nervous Lexa suddenly became Clarke adds, “Unless you don’t want me too. I don’t want you to feel like I’m breathing down your neck or something.”

            “No, it’s fine. You can watch,” taking a steadying breath Lexa loosens a bit. Eyes close for a second before she remembers Clarke is looking. With a renewed focus she dabs her brush into the mixed red paint then makes a few strokes on the canvas. Clarke is happy that she can watch Lexa’s concentration face again. She missed being able to watch Lexa become absorbed into her task. When Lexa was absorbed in her art she lost focus on some of the little things she normally kept in check. Like how she would sometimes lick her bottom lip. Or the smirk that showed up when things were looking good. But the little flare of her nostrils when she got stuck was Clarke’s favorite. Everything she did was cute. She was just too cute. Wide Green eyes snap to Clarke’s like lightning. “What?” Lexa squeaks.    

            “What?” Clarke shoots back. Her own eyes growing in size. Her cheeks matching Lexa’s own red ones. _Please please pleeeease don’t tell me I said that out loud._ “Did you, um, you said…Nevermind,” Lexa becomes fixated with her painting. Resuming her work as if she didn’t know Clarke was there. _I totally just said that out loud. Fuck me._ Clarke wanted to fall into the biggest crater in the world and never come out. However she couldn’t help but notice how the blush was currently reaching Lexa’s ears.

***

            Laying down face first on her bed Clarke tried to ignore the shaking of her body that was the result of one Octavia Blake. “I swear I’m going to beat your moping ass if you don’t get up.” Octavia had enough of the depressing music that was filling Clarke’s room from her “Sad Playlist”. With a massive roll of her eyes Octavia furiously shakes Clarke’s shoulders. “I ruined it O. I ruined everything. She won’t even text me back,” Clarke laments. Arm thrusting back her phone. Unlocked the screen showing her messaging thread with Lexa. The last three messages all from Clarke. As her arm falls back down Octavia grunts, “You didn’t ruin anything.”

            “I did. I called her cute and scared her away.”

            “I may not know Lexa…like at all…but I’m pretty sure being called cute isn’t enough to scare her away. Now if you told her you wanted to have her babies _then_ she’d probably run for the hills. But cute? Nah. She’s probably trying to figure out how to tell you that you’re the cute one.”

            “Tell that to my unanswered texts and cold shouldered conversations.”

            “I will. After you get your ass up and get dressed,” Octavia slaps Clarke’s butt for emphasis, “Raven will be here in ten minutes and if you’re not ready I’m unleashing her on you.” Clarke shoos Octavia away as she sits up. Nearly knocking Octavia out of the small twin bed. “Fine. But I’m not going to enjoy myself.”

            “Don’t you worry about that. I got you covered. Get up. Get dressed. And stop acting like your ass got dumped.”

            “Whatever,” Clarke pushed the brunette off of her bed while making a face at her. Maybe she was overreacting a little bit. Maybe.

            Clarke was currently more that a little tipsy. Having had more than a few cups of Monty’s moonshine no thanks to Octavia. Said girl was off with Jasper, abandoning Clarke for a promise of a hit from the best stuff the guy could get his hands on. Eyeing a free couch cushion Clarke shuffled her way over as quickly as she could. Sighing happily when she sunk into the cushions. Not a moment later there was a jeans clad body depositing itself on her lap. “Feeling better yet?” Raven asks over the music. Twisting so that she could throw her arm around Clarke’s shoulder. “Unfortunately,” she replies trying not to smile.

            “Good!” Raven sloppily kisses her cheek before shouting, “We’re going to the basement!”

            “But I just found this comfy couch,” Clarke whines being pulled up from the only open seat in the packed Football House.

            “Basement’s better.” Raven pulls her through the house. Barely avoiding bumping into other drunk bodies. When they miraculously make their way down the steep staircase without incident they are greeted with even more bodies. Black lit rooms. And sticky floors worse than the campus bars if you can believe. But in this mass of bodies Clarke was able to smile and jump around with Raven as they sang along with the songs threatening to deafen everyone in the large basement.

            By 3 am the three girls were on three different levels of intoxication. Octavia, blacked out and trying to run all the way back home. Raven, insisting that she is no longer drunk and can in fact walk in a straight line. And Clarke, the soberest of them all. “Octavia stop,” Clarke calls when the girl is about to run around the corner. “You’re not my real mom!” Octavia shouts before erupting into a fit of laughter. Thankfully she stands still, clutching her sides, long enough for them to catch up. Raven taking her hand again. The cool night breeze passing through them. Causing goose bumps to raise on Clarke’s bare arms. “So even though I’m totally sober now is it cool if I spend the night in you guys’ room?” Raven asks swinging her and Octavia’s connected hands.

            “Of course.”

            “I know who Clarke wants in our room,” Octavia shouts.

            “Octavia you’re going to wake the whole street,” Raven laughs.

            “Clarke lemme see your phone,” Octavia says still shouting and practically falling over as she reaches towards Clarke.

            “No way. You’re getting nowhere near my phone. You can’t even walk straight.”

            “So can. Watch,” slipping her hand from Raven’s the drunk girl goes running off.

            “I definitely said walk and you’re definitely not going in a straight line,” Clarke laughs as Octavia wobbles around. She wasn’t in any condition to be running around but at least they were on a side street. Feeling a hand go into her pocket Clarke protests as Raven holds her phone in her hand. “Octavia may be too drunk, but IIII’m not,” she grins typing in Clarke’s passcode correctly on the first try.

            “Hey! How long have you known that,” trying and failing at recovering her phone Clarke watches as Raven goes to her messages.

            “You kidding me? Your password is so obvious you should be ashamed.” Shaking her head Raven begins to type, making sure to keep the phone out of Clarke’s reach.

            “I thought it was pretty good. Hey! Raven—fuck why don’t I remember your middle name—Reyes give me my phone now or I swear to God I’ll—

            “Octavia is in the street.”

            “What? Oh my God. Octavia! What the hell?” Clarke runs over to Octavia who is lying down in the middle of the street giggling. Pulling at the girl’s noodle-y arms she proclaims, “What is your drunk ass doing? Get up.”

            “Lie down with me Clarke, it’s like the Notebook!”

            “How about we reenact a different scene that won’t get us killed,” Clarke replies pulling at Octavia’s dead weight. It isn’t until Raven says, “You can have your phone back!” that Octavia shoots up into sitting position. Then scrambles her way to her feet (falling over twice). Running over to Raven she shouts, “My turn with Clarke’s phone!” Not dunk and significantly more coordinated Clarke beats Octavia to Raven. Snatching her phone away ignoring Raven’s comment of, “Rude.” Clarke opens up her messenger app. Reading the message Raven sent, _Sup Heda. Clarke is worried that she scared you away when she accidentally call you cute, it wasn’t an accident she totally digs you anyways can you please talk to her so she’ll stop moping around like someone kicked her puppy. Youre the best!_

“Raven I’m going to _kill_ you!”

            _OMG PLEASE PLEASE DISREGARD THAT LAST MESSAGE Raven is drunk and got my phone_

“What? Tell me she’s not going to respond to that.”

***

            Clarke may or may not have been avoiding Lexa all class. Ear buds in her ears as soon as she stepped into the studio, she didn’t even dare look at Lexa. Lexa never responded to the texts from Raven and Clarke that weekend. But Clarke wasn’t going to put too much hope into Lexa having never gotten them. Which means that Clarke had to just avoid her until Lexa completely forgot about the text messages and maybe they can continue being friends. Hopefully. But avoiding Lexa outside of class was easy. Avoiding Lexa inside class was hard. Washing her brushes as quickly as she could Clarke furiously scrubs the bristles on her soapy palm. Moving to the side when another person comes to wash theirs. _Why did I use so many today? The one time I need to speed out of here and I’m stuck cleaning a fuck-ton of brushes. Didn’t think that through._ It takes a few more minutes for the last brush to stop tainting the water blue. Shaking her handful of wet brushes off in the sink Clarke nods a goodbye to Professor Wallace before making her way back to her spot. Stopping when she sees Lexa examining her painting. Inching her way over she clears her throat while she bends down to open her toolbox. Lexa moves over to give Clarke room. The silence between them is awkward. Like more awkward then when Clarke had to face Raven again after learning that the Finn she hooked up with was actually “Idiot Finn” that Raven was on a break with. Very awkward. And unpleasant. Reorganizing her paints inside her toolbox Clarke only jumps a few inches when Lexa states, “Your painting is turning out very well.”

            “Thank you. I’m happy with it so far.” Closing her toolbox she stands, catching Lexa’s nod as a response. Picking at the chipped nail polish on her fingers she glances from her painting, to Lexa, to the palette she still needs to put away. As the silence returns between them Clarke inches her way around Lexa carefully. Resuming her cleaning. Lexa’s gaze is steady. She doesn’t even turn her head as she says, “You’re avoiding me.”

            “Well, you were avoiding me first,” Clarke replies ripping a piece of saran wrap from the roll before covering her palette. Furrowed brow Lexa looks at Clarke, “I haven’t been avoiding you.”

            “Not to sound needy but my phone begs to differ.”

            “Oh. I lost my phone last Friday.”

            “Really? Oh thank god,” Clarke breathes.

“What?”

            “Oh! No! Not that you lost your phone, that sucks, its just I’ve been kinda freaking out about a message Raven sent using my phone.”

            “You mean the one I’m supposed to disregard?” The smirk on Lexa’s face reminds Clarke of Octavia. Except the fluttering in her stomach is something new. “You JUST said you lost your phone,” Clarke groans covering her face.

            “I did. But I was _also_ going to say that Anya found it this morning.”

            “Of course she did.”

            “Did you really think I was avoiding you?”

            “Yeah,” Clarke mutters. Where was a bus when you needed one to hit you? Grabbing her painting she carries it over to her slot. “Why?” Lexa’s voice carried around the room like a taunting echo. Breathing out through her nose Clarke looks anywhere but at Lexa as she shuffles back where her toolbox lies next to Lexa’s feet. _I think I prefer being ignored._ Arms crossed on her chest Clarke tries to come up with a reason that isn’t so embarrassing. She’s still waiting on that bus to just come crashing into the second floor room they’re in, hitting her, and saving her from her misery. Half smirk on her face Lexa answers for Clarke, “You have to call me more than cute to scare me away Clarke.” Now Clarke may have imagined the wink that followed that sentence. But Clarke was to stunned by the response to do anything but watch as Lexa walked out of the room. It took students from the next class trickling in to remind Clarke that she needed to leave.

***

            _Shit._ Adding more yellow ocher to her blob of paint Clarke mixes like she wants to break her palette. “You alright over there?” Clarke almost snaps a sarcastic comment back at Lexa but holds her tongue. Dropping her palette knife and standing up she instead walks over to Lexa and grunts, “I can’t make the right color.” Lexa’s face is inches away from her painting as she meticulously dots the canvas with her brush. She does a few more before scooting back to look at Clarke. Clarke can’t help but to laugh, “How’d you get paint on your forehead?” Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand Lexa asks, “What color are you trying to make?” Pout returning to Clarke’s face at the reminder of her struggle she walks over to her easel. The scrape of metal on the floor letting her know Lexa is going to follow. “Wow. This looks completely different than what you had in class yesterday.” Clarke can’t help but stand straighter. Grabbing her reference photo she hands it to Lexa saying, “I’m trying to make a color that portrays anxiety. Instead I’m just frustrating myself.” Lexa looks at the image in her hand of various color field paintings and then looks to Clarke’s canvas. She looks back and forth for a few minutes. Ignoring the blue eyes watching her. “Your colors are too pure. Muddy up the yellow with like, burnt umber or maybe a bit of ultramarine blue. If you want anxiety you have to make an ugly color.”

            “Mean like this baby poop green I made,” Clarke raises her palette to Lexa.

            “Maybe not _that_ color. Unless you want to portray disgust too.”

            “Alright. Thanks. How’s yours going?”

            “It’s okay. Dante said in my last painting that I needed to work on restraining my color palette. So I’m trying to use only three colors this time. I don’t think it’s working.” Clarke nods understandingly. Catching a glance at her silver watch she does a double take, “Holy shit, it’s 12 already. Fuck.” Lexa watches as Clarke shoves all of her brushes into her turp jar and swishes them around like she can’t do it fast enough. “Are you late for something?”

            “No. But I gotta walk back to my dorm tonight. I wanted to be out of here by 11.” Clarke wipes her brushes on her towel. Grabbing her bottle of Dawn she walks over to the sink. Biting her lip Lexa watches Clarke clean her brushes for a few seconds. Fingers playing with the edges of the paper that is still in her hands she asks, “Do you want a ride?”

            “What?” Clarke calls back turning slightly but still letting water run over her brush. Stepping closer Lexa repeats louder, “Do you want a ride?”

            “That’d be awesome. But I don’t want to make you go out of your way.”

            “I don’t mind,” Lexa shrugs.

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yeah. I mean it’s not like I’d have to walk to my house. Wherever you live can’t be too far away.”

            “You live in a house?” Clarke’s eyes widen. Turning off the water she shakes her brushes off. “Yeah. Anya and I rented one this year with some other friends.”

            “I thought you had to live on campus the first two years,” Clarke mutters more to herself than to Lexa. A smile grows onto Lexa’s face. One that shows her teeth and Clarke already knows she’s about to feel like an idiot. “I’m a junior Clarke.”

            “Oh. I probably should have known that,” an embarrassed chuckle slips out. Turning around so she isn’t facing Lexa Clarke finishes cleaning her brushes. “It’s okay, I don’t think we ever actually discussed what years we are.” Moving back to her easel Lexa starts cleaning up her stuff too.

            Lexa’s car is nice. Like really nice. Like probably brand new. Hands in her lap Clarke tries to soak up as much as she can about Lexa through her car. It was cleaner then Raven’s that’s for sure. And quieter. Except for the radio playing softly in the background. Fingers shifting on the wheel Lexa clears her throat. “So um where exactly do you live?”

            “Oh right. I live on South campus. Mark Hall.”

            “Okay, I know where that is. I lived on South campus my freshman year. Washington Hall.”

            “Nice. I have some friends that live there now.”

            “That’s cool.” Awkward silence takes over the car again. While stopped at a red light Lexa catches Clarke staring at her through the corner of her eye. Unfazed by being caught staring Clarke is once again stricken with the urge to draw Lexa. Even in the dark illuminated by street lights at almost 1 am Lexa is gorgeous. “How weird would it be if I were to ask if I can draw you sometime?” Scratching at her jeans Clarke looks to Lexa. Her grip tightens on the wheel slightly before loosening again. “Umm. Like for class?”

            “No, not really. In fear of sounding like a total creeper I have to admit that you just have a face I really want to draw. And I figured now’s as good a time as any to ask.”

            “Oh,” green eyes quickly glance at Clarke before returning to the road, “Well, truthfully, that is kind of a weird question but I mean I know you’re not a…creeper…so I suppose I’d be fine being your model sometime.”

            “Really! That’s awesome! Thanks. Wow…I didn’t actually expect you to say yes.”

            “We’ll probably be spending multiple nights together in the studio anyways so it’s not like it’d ever be inconvenient for me.”

            “Good point.”

***

            “I can’t believe you asked her,” Octavia grins stealing a fry from Clarke’s plate.

            “I’m actually proud of her,” Raven cuts Clarke’s insulted response off, “She’s finally doing something about this crush,” Clarke flicks Raven in the shoulder, “I mean it’s about time.”

            “That is true.”

            “I only asked to draw her guys.”

            “Yeah but from you that’s like equivalent to asking her out,” Octavia gives Clarke a pointed look while sipping from her smoothie.

            “She’s right. Especially since it’s not for class,” Raven nods.

            “How do you know it’s not for class?”

            “Cuz then you’d be drawing me,” Octavia says with a smirk.

            “I hate you guys sometimes. Don’t we have something else to talk about?” Clarke dips her fry into some ketchup before taking a bite.

            “Yeah, when are you staying late at the studio and letting me come next? Have you talked to Lincoln?”

***

            “So…what is this?” Octavia tilted her head left and right. She stepped back. Then stepped forward. Raised her hands up, fingers making a square. Laughing Clarke knocked down Octavia’s fingers. “It’s supposed to be a color field painting. When you stare at it you’re supposed to get a feeling or something.”

            “And…you’re going to be graded on this…”

            “Yeah.”

            “Uh…huh…no offense Clarke…but its just puke yellow paint on a canvas. How are you gunna get graded on that?” Arms crossed and hip jutting out Octavia gives Clarke a skeptical look.

            “I still have more to do to it O. Dante’s probably going to grade it on technique or if it succeeds in capturing my idea.”

            “Which is…?”

            “Anxiety? I’m not really sure anymore. I wanted people to look at it and feel uncomfortable.”

            “Oh…it just makes me confused. If you want me to be uncomfortable you should put like a hidden image or something in it. Oh! Make it like a more disgusting yellow.

            “You should make a hole in the canvas.” Clarke and Octavia both jump not expecting another voice. As she turns around Clarke can’t help but smile. “Hey Lexa. I thought you weren’t coming in tonight?”

            “I finished my Com homework sooner than I thought I would. Figured I could spend a couple hours on my painting.”

            “Hey, can I see yours?” Octavia asks already following Lexa to her easel. Setting down her backpack and toolbox Lexa’s shrugs before getting her painting from her rack. When she sets it up Octavia steps back and whistles. “Wow. Lexa that looks awesome. Why aren’t you doing something like that Clarke?”

            “Thanks,” head down she starts pulling out her brushes and paints.

            “Lexa and I are doing different things.”

            “Yeah and yours sucks.” Octavia walks closer to Lexa’s painting. Stopping when she feels Lexa’s gaze on her. “Thanks a lot,” Clarke rolls her eyes. Picking up her palette knife she starts mixing her paints. Octavia makes her way back over to Clarke asking, “So…what does Lincoln think about yours?”

            “I don’t know. He hasn’t seen it in weeks.”

            “Maybe you should go and get him.”

            “I’m good.” Trying to ignore Octavia Clarke dabs her brush into the medium then gets it full of paint. Stitching her way across the canvas she does her best not to look at Octavia. When it’s obvious that Clarke is ignoring her Octavia sulks, “You’re the worst roommate ever,” while marching her way over to the table. “If you want to talk to him so bad why don’t you just go. Say you’re curious about his work or something.”

            “What? No. I can’t. I’m not even an art major.”

            “Even more reason,” Clarke sets her brush down. Picking up her palette knife she adds, “Say something like you’re bored with my painting and I sent you to see his art.”

            “Have _you_ even seen his art?”

            “No. But he’s a grad student. It’s gotta be good.”

            “Alright. I’m going to go. But if this bites me in the ass I’m blaming you.”

            “Just trying to help a roomie out,” Clarke calls over her shoulder. Smirk on her face as Octavia goes walking out the room.

***

            “She ditched me,” Clarke exclaims staring at the offending text on her phone. Looking across the table to Lexa she says, “See what happens when you try to be a wingman for your roommate. They ditch you.”

            “Where is she?” Fork stabbing into a few lettuce leaves Lexa’s eyes are focused on Clarke’s.

            “She said Lincoln wants to take her somewhere. He won’t tell her where but she asked if it was cool if she left.” Tossing her phone to the table Clarke raises her burrito to her mouth, “Remind me to kill her.”

            “What’s the problem? I mean besides the fact she left?” Lexa attempts to keep the smirk off of her face. Rolling her eyes Clarke chews the bite in her mouth quickly. “I wanted to stay late today. She was going to keep me company so we could walk back home together. Now I’m going to have to leave early.” She chomps down on her burrito. Green eyes stare down at the graffitied table, a doodle of a two-headed deer catching her attention. Between bites Clarke begins to ramble on about Octavia but Lexa isn’t listening. Teeth dig into her bottom lip as she gives her leg a good pinch. “I could give you a ride.” Stopping mid sentence Clarke asks, “Really?”

            “Yeah, it’d be no trouble. I mean I already know where you live.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yeah,” Lexa shrugs.

            “Cool. Thanks. You’re a life saver,” Clarke beams.

            Music blasting in her ears Clarke is seconds away from dancing in front of her easel when a text interrupts her song. Setting the brush in her hand down she pulls her phone out of her pocket. _Octavia: Are u dead_

_What?_

_Cool ur alive. U planning on coming back sometime tonight?_ Confused Clarke looks at her clock. 1:45 am. “Shit.”

            _I didn’t realize it was so late. Yeah, I’m going to start cleaning up now. I got a ride so don’t wait up_

_Cool. Then Im going to bed._

_Okay_

“Hey Lexa we need to…” Clarke’s words trail off at she sees Lexa’s empty spot. Easel and area already cleaned up. Looking around she finds Lexa sitting at the table. She was partially blocked by her laptop but Clarke could see part of her head lying down on her arm. _Oh my God. I think she’s asleep_. Rounding up her brushes Clarke quickly rinses them off in the turp jar before grabbing her soap and dumping them into the sink. Walking back over to the table she hesitates when she gets behind the very much asleep Lexa. Computer screen black the girl had probably been asleep for a while. “Lexa?” She tiptoed around to her other side. “Lexa.” She gives a small poke to the girl’s shoulder. “Leeeexa.” She glances around the room. _Note to self, sleeping Lexa is adorable but difficult to wake._ Taking in a deep breath she wraps her hand around Lexa’s shoulder before giving it a firm shake, “Lexa.” Startling awake Lexa jerkingly stands up from her chair. “Sorry. Sorry. It’s me. You fell asleep,” Clarke explains hands in the air. Breathing heavily it takes a moment for Lexa’s eyes to focus. Once her breaths steady she mutters a “Sorry” before sitting back in her seat. Fingers tapping the computer awake. “How long have I been asleep?”

            “Not sure. I didn’t even notice you leave your easel. But it’s almost 2 am. We should probably go.”

            “What?” Lexa asks between a yawn, which Clarke thought was beyond adorable.

            “Yeah. I didn’t realize it was so late,” Clarke replies turning her phone to face Lexa so she can see the time. Rubbing her face Lexa says, “Okay. Are you ready to go or…?”

            “Um, not yet. I still need to clean up,” Clarke replies sheepishly.

            “Okay.”

            The drive was mostly silent. For once it wasn’t an awkward silence. But it was quiet. Not even the radio was playing. Which in Clarke’s opinion Lexa probably needed. This was the fifth time she’s nodded off since they got in the car. Fingers clasped together Clarke was becoming more and more worried about letting Lexa drive home by herself. “Here you go,” Lexa yawns as her car pulls into the back parking lot of the dorm.

            “Thanks,” unclicking her seatbelt Clarke watches as Lexa covers up another yawn.

            “You’re welcome.” Fingers playing with the strap of her backpack Clarke opens the door but makes no move to get out. Looking straight ahead she asks, “Do you want to spend the night?”

            “Excuse me?” Lexa’s eyes become alert, snapping to Clarke.

            “Like instead of driving home tonight. If you want you could just spend the night in my dorm.”

            “I’m fine. Thank you.” Lexa’s grip on the wheel tightens.

            “Lexa. You’re exhausted. You can barely keep your eyes open. I don’t think you should be driving back.”

            “I’ll be fine. It’s not that far away.” She yawns.

            “Please Lexa?” Lexa makes the mistake of looking at Clarke. Her sleepy brain not powerful enough to say no to the cute, pouting face next to her. “Fine,” she exhales.

“Thank you,” Clarke grins.

***

            “She spent the night!” Raven exclaims almost dropping the PlayStation controller in her hands.

            “Nothing happened,” Clarke defends. Pushing random buttons in hope of surviving Raven’s attacks on the screen. Tossing popcorn into his mouth Jasper says, “Who cares. The important question is how did you manage to do that?”

            “It was late. She was driving me home and she was practically falling asleep at the wheel. So, I asked her to stay. Fuck.” As her character dies on screen she passes the controller to Monty.

            “Where’d she sleep?” Murphy asks smirk on his face.

            “In my bed BUT I slept on the floor before you pervs say anything.”

            “Wasted opportunity,” Raven stage whispers.

            “I’m pretty sure, we are not good enough friends to share a bed.”

            “Won’t know until you try it,” this time its Monty who adds to the conversation. His tone is simple and matter of fact, rather than teasing like it would have been if it came from anybody else in the room. The door slams open. “The pizza has arrived!” Octavia shouts. The smell of steaming cheese and meats following her in.

***

            Clarke groans as she flips to another page in her sketchbook. Papers crunching and crinkling from her aggression. Lexa attempts to ignore Clarke. Trying to stay focused on finishing her painting. But when she hears a frustrated growl accompanied with paper ripping she sits up. “Need help?”

           “No. All my fucking sketches are just fucking amazing.”

           “Alright. What are you trying to sketch?” Lexa sets her brush down. Standing up and stepping back from her easel she eyes her progress for a moment. This one doesn’t look too bad. She was doing a pretty good job staying monochromatic. Nodding to herself she walks over to Clarke. “Uugh. I’m trying to get at least an idea to show Dante tomorrow in class for my next painting. But everything coming from my brain is shit.” Clarke wants to throw her sketchbook across the room. The only thing stopping her is the fact she’ll have to pick it back up. “Well what’s your idea?” Lexa look at the page down in Clarke’s lap. Erased pencil smudges being the only marks on there. “I don’t even know,” throwing her head back with a sigh, Clarke lifts her sketchbook just to slam it back down in her lap. “I want to take another stab at a color field painting. But I want it to be more than just colors.”

           “Mhm.”

           “I’ve been sketching and sketching but all I’ve got is color field paintings.”

           “Let me see what you’ve done,” Lexa holds her hand out. Pulling the sketchbook further into her stomach Clarke shakes her head, “There’s no use. Everything in it is crap.”

           “Let me see.” Lexa’s left hand goes to her hip.

           “Fine,” reluctantly Clarke hands it over, “But I’m telling you they all suck.” Not responding Lexa flips through the last, wrinkly, pages of Clarke’s sketchbook. Most of the sketches being rectangles with other shapes within, all varying in shades. Some even having notes about colors. Flipping to the third crinkled page Lexa stops. The sketch was dark and smudged. The eraser used to make streaks around the shadowy image of a body. The body looked as if it was falling. Holding the book out Lexa asks, “What’s this one?” Clarke was staring at the painting before her. She glances over at the page Lexa is showing. “I can’t do that one.”

           “Why not?”

           “It was a bad idea. I don’t like it.” Clarke starts to clean some of her brushes. Not facing Lexa. “Well what is it?”

           “A nightmare,” Clarke whispers. Confused Lexa watches Clarke’s back. Waiting for elaboration. When it doesn’t come she puts the book down on Clarke’s vacated stool. “I think you should consider doing that one. It obviously means something to you.”

           Clarke doesn’t respond. Instead bringing her brushes to the sink.

           “Do you need a ride to your dorm?”

           “If you don’t mind,” Clarke hesitates.

***

            “Do you two ever leave?” Maya asks walking into the studio with a smile.

            “Hey Maya. And I don’t have a life, so for me the answer is no,” Clarke grins from her spot next to Lexa at the table. They were knee to knee. Lexa’s laptop open between them. “I agree. She doesn’t,” comes from Lexa, straight faced.

            “Rude,” Clarke pushes Lexa’s shoulder, “Are you working on your painting?” Moving from behind the table to follow Maya. Clarke misses the small smirk on Lexa’s face. “Yeah, I’m going to be really busy this week because I have a test in my Human Anatomy class. Figured I’d get a head start on my painting tonight.”

           “Cool. So which one are you doing?” As Clarke follows Maya around and continues to ask her about her painting Lexa can’t help but to watch her. Instead of focusing on the project on her computer that needs to be completed for tomorrow.

           Maya had left an hour ago. In her absence Clarke tried, she really tried to help Lexa with her project. (Not that she was much help anyways.) But what was more difficult than telling Lexa if her font choice worked was trying to think about anything but how their legs kept bumping into each other. Or how their hands kept brushing each time Clarke tried to use the track pad to point to something on Lexa’s screen. Lexa’s skin was soft and warm and Clarke suddenly really wanted to be cuddling with Lexa watching Netflix. So. Logically that meant Clarke needed to get back to work. Fumbling out of her stool and over to her easel she wasted no time putting her headphones in her ears. By the fifth song Clarke was absorbed in covering her canvas in different shades of blue paint. Working on a rectangular 4x2 ft panel, the paint glided against the flat surface. Oil smooth and slick looking almost like watercolors. She lets Kesha take over all thinking. “Touch me and give me that rush, Better pack a toothbrush, Gonna pull an all-nighter,” she sings trying to refrain from dancing. Not looking she reaches back to dunk her brush into the turp jar. Feeling her brush hit liquid way before it should, confused she looks down at her brush. “Dammit,” quickly pushing brushes and her palette away Clarke runs over to the sink to grab paper towels. Ruined coffee had spilled over the lip of the cup, dripping onto the surface of the taboret. As she wipes up the coffee she hears laughter. Pulling one headphone out she glares at Lexa. Lexa was resting her head on her hand. Laptop closed. “How long have you been watching me?”

           “Since your humming turned to all out singing.”

           “That’s specific.”

           “How about long enough to know that you were going to put your brush in your coffee at some point tonight. I even tried to warn you. But you never heard me,” the grin on Lexa’s face was smug. Clarke sticks her tongue out. Earning an amused smile. Lexa moves from her seat, grabbing her laptop from the table as she walks towards Clarke. “I think I’m going to go. Do you need a ride or are you good?”

           Clarke checks her watch, “I think I’ll be okay.”

           “Alright.”

           “Hey Lexa?”

           “Hm?” Swinging her backpack onto her shoulder Lexa was on her way to the door.

           “Would you be up to hanging with me and my friends this weekend?” Clarke’s fingers roll one of her brushes on the table.

           “What do you have planned?”

           “It’s supposed to be a movie night. But I wouldn’t be surprised if Octavia decides she wants to go out.”

           “Oh, well…I don’t know. Would they be okay with me being there?” Lexa looks to the floor quickly before looking back at Clarke.

           “Definitely. They’d probably be excited truthfully,” Clarke mutters at the end.

           “Um…okay. Sure. I’ll have to make sure Anya and Indra aren’t dragging me somewhere.”

           “That’s cool. I’ll just text you later to remind you.”

           “Okay. Just text me a day and time.”

           “I will. See you later.”

           “Bye.” Nearly sprinting out of the room Lexa doesn’t want Clarke to see the smile that’s taken over her face. Little does she know Clarke’s face is beaming with a matching grin.

***

           “You can’t just leave! It’s supposed to be all of us hanging out,” Clarke says. Sitting at her desk Octavia works on perfecting her eyeliner. “As much as I’d love to see you fawn over Lexa all night. Going out with Lincoln sounds better for me.”

           “Can’t Lincoln wait or something?” Clarke checks her phone for the 12th time. No text from Lexa. “What if she changes her mind? What if she doesn’t come?”

           “She’s going to come Clarke,” Raven says from her spot on Octavia’s bed.

           “If you’re lucky,” Octavia laughs unable to ignore the innuendo. Pink-cheeked Clarke looks at the pile of DVDs on her desk. “What if she doesn’t want to watch any of these?”

           “Oh my God Clarke. Stop worrying. I promise you she’s going to be here and the movie is going to be the last thing on her mind. Speaking of are you really going to wear that?”

           “What?” Clarke looks down at her baggy top (stolen from Octavia which was stolen from Bellamy) and sweats.

           “Now’s time for your _Griffin Charms_ to be put on max. At least try to look cute,” Raven walks over to Clarke’s dresser. Opening the drawer she knows Clarke keeps her pajamas in. “Hey! I’m always cute. I can wear sweats.”

           “Not if you want to be kissing her anytime soon,” Raven states. She lifts up a few articles of clothing before throwing a tank top and boy shorts at Clarke. “Pick one.” Rolling her eyes Clarke concedes. Pulling off her top she grabs the tank. “Okay, which shoes?” Octavia asks ignoring Clarke. On her left foot was a black, lace boot heel. On the right was a sandal styled, strapped silver heel. “Damn O. Tryna get some tonight?” Raven grins.

           “Trying. But seriously he’s going to be here soon, which ones?” She looks back and forth between Raven and Clarke. “Black ones. They emphasize your legs,” Clarke says.

           “Thaaank you,” kicking off the silver heel she bends down to put the other black shoe on.

           “Dat ass!” Raven exclaim smacking Octavia on said ass.

           “Thank you,” Octavia winks. All three girls laughing. There’s a chime from Clarke’s phone. “She’s here! I’ll be right back.”

           “Go get your girl,” Octavia teases.

           “Shut up.” Clarke leaves the room basically sprinting down the hall and down the flight of stairs. She slows to a casual pace once she reaches the basement doors. Uncontrollable smile on her face she sees Lexa standing outside the door. Lexa was staring down at her phone. Kicking the handicap button with her foot Clarke proclaims, “Welcome back inside The Ark.”

           “The Ark?” Lexa waits for the door to open fully before stepping inside. The rumble of the door almost drowned out her question. But after a moment Clarke realized what was asked. “Oh yeah. The M fell down from the front of the building a few weeks ago. So everyone’s been calling it Ark Hall. Haha, it was fixed but the name’s kinda stuck.”

           “Oh.” Clarke leads Lexa up to her room. The walk is silent except for the sounds of their feet. When they reach Clarke’s hallway her door is open. Octavia halfway out of it. Making some comment to Raven that Clarke doesn’t quite hear. Octavia turns to leave, seeing them she smiles, “Hey Lexa. Sorry I’m bailing. Have fun with these two nerds without me.” With a small smile Lexa gives Octavia a gracious once over before replying, “Have fun with Lincoln.”

           “I will,” Octavia winks before heading out. Once she’s halfway down the hall she yells back, “Clarke! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

           “Whatever!” Clarke waves Octavia away following Lexa into her room. Raven is sitting at Clarke’s desk scrolling through Netflix. Mischievous grin on her face she asks, “Who wants to watch Insidious 2?”

           “Raven.”

           “What? It’s my turn to pick the movie. And no we’re not watching any rom coms don’t even ask.”

           “But I like them,” Clarke says searching the food drawer for popcorn. Finding it she walks over to the microwave. “You can sit anywhere you want Lexa.” Nodding Lexa sits down on Clarke’s bed. “You may like them but I’m sure Lexa would be more interested in a scary movie! Or at least an action one.” Both Raven and Clarke look to Lexa. “Well, I’ve already seen Insidious. But I don’t really have a genre preference.”

           “That’s not helpful.” Returning to the screen Raven keeps scrolling. Sounds of popping kernels take over the room. Handing Lexa the stack of DVDs Clarke tries to convince Raven to at least look up the Remember Me trailer. The microwave only gets to beep twice before Clarke is opening the door. She lets it cool for a few seconds before she picks the bag up by it’s edges and fills the room with the sounds of shaken popcorn. Opening the bag the smell of hot, buttery popcorn reaches Lexa’s nose. Popcorn is dumped into a bowl as Clarke says, “Any options yet Reyes”.

           “Carrie.”

           “Which one is it?”

           “The newest one.”

           “With Chloe Grace Mortez?”

            “Yup.”

            “Hm. That’s an option. How about you Lexa? Got a movie?”

            “I was going to say Pitch Perfect. But I haven’t seen the new Carrie movie yet.”

            “Carrie it is!” Raven presses play not waiting for Clarke.

            Anything that has happened within the last 30 minutes of the movie is lost on Clarke. Eyes staring blankly at the screen Clarke was memorizing the feel of Lexa’s fingers between hers. All three girls were squished on her bed. Raven insisting 10 minutes into the movie that Octavia’s bed had a weird angle. She squeezed her way onto the bed and in Clarke’s opinion purposefully pushed Clarke closer to Lexa. Raven even put her leg in Clarke’s lap, pinning her down. With Lexa curled up on her other side it was only a matter of time before they touched. What she wasn’t expecting was Lexa grabbing her hand and not letting go. She wasn’t complaining though. Lexa’s fingers were cold, but sometimes Lexa’s thumb would rub against the back of Clarke’s hand. It was soothing. And completely broke her focus from the movie. “This bitch. She’s going to get what’s coming to her,” Raven says before popping one of the last pieces of popcorn in her mouth.

            “Definitely,” Lexa nods hand loosening in Clarke’s.

           “Yeah,” Clarke adds after a second. Hoping neither girl has noticed she has no clue what’s going on. She attempts to focus on the movie again.

            _Oh my god._ Taking a deep breath in Clarke shakily exhales. The butterflies were awakened in the pit of her belly and they weren’t going anywhere. As Lexa became more and more absorbed in the movie, the closer she got to Clarke. Each time Lexa shifts some part of their bodies touch. But it was the tickling of Lexa’s loose hair on Clarke’s bare arms that was the most distracting. The strands of hair were calling her to Lexa’s face. Lexa had a really nice face. Like, really nice. One Clarke wouldn’t mind kissing. Raven suddenly started moving about. Pulling herself off of Clarke and out of the bed. Her, “Oh, good song buuut I have to pee,” breaks Clarke’s stare. Blushing she looks at the tv, not missing Raven’s smug grin when she passes in front of her. The door clicks shut. “You were staring,” Lexa says. It wasn’t accusing. Just stated. Glancing at Lexa Clarke sees that she’s even smiling.

            “Sorry.”

            “It’s cool. But you’ve been watching me more than the movie, just so you know.”

            “Have not,” Clarke replies trying to sound insulted. Lexa’s smile now matched Raven’s in smugness.

            “You have.”

            “Yeah well, maybe if you didn’t look so gorgeous all the time I wouldn’t.” Eyes widening, Lexa’s mouth opens and closes for a second. That was not the response she thought she was going to get. As a blush rises on Lexa’s cheeks Clarke realizes she may have beaten Lexa at her own game for once. Unable to hold Clarke’s gaze Lexa tries to come up with another retort. Clarke, feeling proud of herself, adds, “What? No witty response Heda?” Clarke can’t contain her grin as Lexa’s whole face quickly becomes red. With a small scoff Lexa reaches behind her, grabbing a pillow, she throws it at Clarke’s face. Who begins laughing. Catching the pillow before it can actually hit her. “It’s not fair that you can use that against me,” arms crossed Lexa watches the door, willing away the red from her burning cheeks.

           “I’m sorry but I couldn’t resist,” Clarke laughs.

           “Just you wait,” Lexa mutters.

           “For what?” If Lexa was going to reply to Clarke it’s forgotten, as Raven opens the door she barely makes it into the room before Lexa is asking, “Raven what’s Clarke’s nickname?”

           “No! Raven don’t tell her.” The grin that captures Raven’s face is not good for Clarke. Walking towards the bed Raven says, “I’m glad you asked.”

           “Raven.” Clarke warns. She tries to get out of the bed, intent on shutting Raven up. But arms quickly wrap around her. Holding her tight. “Tell me,” Lexa smirks. Being wrapped in Lexa’s arms is just enough of a distraction for Clarke that Raven can reply grinning, “I will happily tell you Little Griffin’s nickname.”

           “Raven!” Hearing the name Clarke slumps back, leaning her body on Lexa, with a sigh.

           “That’s it? Little Griffin? That doesn’t sound so bad.” Lexa let’s go of Clarke. Grinning harder, if possible, Raven sits down on Lexa’s other side. Giving Clarke’s face two taps she says, “The nickname isn’t the best part.”

           “Raven, have I ever told you that I hate you?” Clarke grumbles swatting at the tan finger still poking her.

           “You love me,” looking to Lexa Raven says, “But. If you want to hear the best part of Clarke’s nickname I gotta hear the meaning behind Heda.”

           “What?!” Lexa replies pushing Clarke off of her like she was the one who asked.

           “It’s only fair,” Raven shrugs.

           “Hah-ha!” Clarke says poking Lexa in the arm.

           “Fine. Then neither of us will know. We’re even now anyways.”

           “Aaaw come on! Yours can’t be that bad!” Raven pouts. She will get the answer out of Lexa some way or another.

           Lexa doesn’t know how it happened, but next thing she knows she’s blinking her eyes open. The room is dark. Looking around she finds a clock. The green numbers 3:15, shine in the dark. Hearing the toilet flush hazel eyes look at the door. Wiping her hands off on her pants Clarke comes strolling in. She starts to automatically crawl into her bed. Stopping still when Lexa shift away. “Oh! Sorry. I didn’t wake you up did I?” she whispers.

           “No. I don’t think so.”

           “Good.” She finishes crawling into the bed this time mindful of Lexa. Lying face to face they stare at each other. Breathing in and out. In the silence their breaths synchronize. Lexa’s eyes glance at Clarke’s lips quickly. She asks, “When did we fall asleep?”

           “You fell asleep halfway through Pitch Perfect.”

           “Did I? Damn.”

           “You did,” Clarke laughs quietly.

           “And Raven?”

           “Not sure. I kicked her out of my bed after the movie was over. I think I fell asleep around 2.”

           “You kicked Raven out, but not me,” Lexa grins. She inched closer to Clarke. Their knees bumping together. Noses almost touching. Clarke’s words get stuck in her throat. Licking her lips she responds, “Raven snores.” With Lexa’s dark green eyes trained on her lips, Clarke’s breaths become shallow. Has she ever been this close to Lexa’s face before? Probably not. She would remember it. Under her sheet Clarke felt like she was burning up. Was Lexa this hot? “Clarke,” came a breathy whisper.

           “Yeah.”

           “I’m done waiting.”

           “Wai—” Clarke’s question was muffled by soft lips brushing gently against hers. Followed by a nose bumping into hers. Sighing into the kiss Clarke pulls Lexa closer. Grinning as the kiss becomes harder. The press of Lexa’s nose more prominent. After Lexa breaks away from their kiss, breathing heavy, Clarke smirks, “How long have you been waiting to do that?”

           “Long enough.”


	3. Painting is Difficult prt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter has arrived! Hopefully the conclusion of this art majors au is worth the wait.

            “While I was sleeping!” Raven exclaims almost knocking over her drink. “Now that’s just cruel. I had to watch you make heart eyes at her all night and you don’t even have the decency to kiss her while I’m awake and can tease you about it.”

            “The way I hear it Lexa kissed her. So I think we get to tease Clarke anyways. We told you, you had nothing to worry about,” Octavia says smacking Clarke on the shoulder.

            “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Clarke waves Octavia off, “oh but Raven that means you owe me five bucks,” she punches the buttons on her controller franticly but her person on the screen dies by zombies anyways.

            “What?”

            “You bet me 5 dollars I’d kiss her first.”

            “That was a mistake,” Octavia says reviving Clarke’s character.

            “Hey, Clarke can be pretty forward.”

            “I’ll give you that. Except when she needs to be forward she acts like she’s never been with a girl before.”

            “Okay, true.”

            “I’m right here,” Clarke scowls, character on the screen dying once again.

            “So, you going to ask her out?” Raven asks watching the tv screen.

            “Uh, I don’t know.”

            “You should. This is what you’ve been waiting for right? A sign that you can go for it. I say go for it.”

            “I suppose.”

            “You better, or we’re going to do it for you,” Raven says taking the controller from Clarke.

            “Fine.” Arguing with them was pointless. And really she had no reason to worry. Lexa would say yes. Right?

***

            “You moved again,” Clarke says looking up from the sketchbook on her easel.

            “Sorry,” Lexa replies making a few more marks on her painting. Then returns her body back into the correct position.

            “Thank you,” once Lexa is standing still Clarke raises her charcoal pencil up to take a few measurements, “I swear I’m almost done. Then you can paint freely.”

            “No rush,” Lexa answers. As stiffly as she can manage she sets her brush down. “I’m basically done anyways.”

            “Mkay,” Clarke mutters. Working on the paper in front of her fiercely. Charcoal stick now in between her fingers, Clarke was working on pressing more darks into the paper. After a few minutes of scraping she’s relatively satisfied. Eyeing Lexa’s face Clarke forgets for a moment that she’s drawing. “Hey Lexa?”

            “Hm?” Lexa looks at Clarke from the corner of her eyes.

            “We should go out on a date.”

            Lexa turns to fully face Clarke, eyes wide. Clarke maintains their eye contact. Waiting for Lexa to respond. Searching Clarke’s face, Lexa’s fingers begin to play with the end of her shirt. Looking away first Lexa asks, “You have anything in mind.”

            “My first thought was the movies, but we’ve kinda already done that. So maybe just dinner somewhere off campus,” Clarke looks at Lexa a little longer, this time studying her nose before returning to the paper.

            “There’s a nice Indian restaurant Anya and I like to eat at sometimes.”

            “Oh?”

            “Yeah. It’s only like 10 minutes away from campus.”

            “Sounds perfect. What are you doing Friday?” Clarke can’t keep the grin off of her face.

***

            The taste of curry on Lexa’s lips was kind of a turn on. Pushed up against Lexa’s car Clarke makes a mental note to tease Lexa more often. Not only is it fun. But Lexa can be surprisingly impatient. They barely got out of the restaurant before Lexa’s lips were on her skin. Opening her mouth she let’s Lexa suck on her bottom lip. Hands moving to Lexa’s butt, she grabs it, bringing their hips together. A small moan escapes from Lexa. Her hands come to Clarke’s face. Pulling her closer while kissing her gently. With a final quick kiss she groans as she begins to separate from Clarke. “We should probably head back now.”

            “Or we could kiss some more,” Clarke grins. She puts her hands in Lexa’s back pockets. Trapping the brunette against her body. “We can kiss more later,” it sounded like Lexa was trying to convince herself more than Clarke. Eyes focused on Clarke’s lips, thumbs gently rubbing Clarke’s cheeks. “Want to stay over at my room? I’m pretty sure Octavia is going to be out with Lincoln.”

            “Or you could come to my place,” Lexa replies licking her bottom lip nervously.

            “Really?”

            Lexa nods.

            “Okay. Take me to your house,” Clarke grins, quickly moving to get in the car.

            Pulling up into the driveway the first thing Clarke notices is the amount of cars. “How many people live in your house?”

            “Officially there’s five of us,” Lexa puts the car in park, “But there are usually other people over.” With the engine shutting off Lexa practically sprints out of the car in order to open Clarke’s door for her. Clarke isn’t even out of her seatbelt when her door is swung open. Trying to contain her laughter, Clarke giggles, “Thank you.” Lexa only nods. Clarke doesn’t miss the glow of pink on her cheeks. Following Lexa to the garage Clarke appraises the house. It seems like a decent size, judging from the outside. Maybe she’ll have to look into getting a house next year instead of an apartment. As the garage door opens fully Clarke can’t help but snort, “You guys have beer pong at the ready?” Gesturing towards the table with red Solo cups laid out in a triangle at both ends.

            “Echo’s doing,” Lexa says with a shake of her head. Opening the door to the house she lets Clarke enter first. Pressing the switch to close the garage door. As soon as Clarke enters the kitchen she can hear a tv and multiple female voices shouting. The nudge of fingers at her back pushes her forward again. “Don’t worry they’re better than they sound right now,” Lexa smiles. Walking passed Clarke’s still hesitating form Lexa is the first to walk into the living room. “Who’s losing?” she asks the group of three. With smug pride in her dark eyes Indra states, “Who do you think?”

            “They’re bullshit refs! That was _so_ a face grab. Tell your fucking team to learn how to play the game,” arms crossed Anya continues to glare at Indra.

            “I could say the same to you. The point of the game is to make touchdowns not turnovers.”

            “Fuck off.”

            “Who’s this, Lexa?” The dirty blonde sitting closest to Clarke brings all eyes to the fidgeting blonde.

            “I forgot you were going out on a date,” Anya says grinning.

            “A date?” A dark eyebrow lifts in Indra’s surprise.

            “This is Clarke,” Lexa ignores both Anya and Indra’s comments, “Clarke you might remember Anya. These are two of my other housemates, Indra and Echo.”

            “Hi,” Clarke replies attempting to keep her voice steady. Three pairs of eyes were studying her. None of the three offering any greetings besides Anya’s nod of acknowledgement. “She’s the cute painting one right?”

            “Echo!” Lexa growls, shooting Clarke a glance.

            “Just making sure,” she holds her hands up in surrender but the grin on her face contradicts her apologizing tone.

            “We’ll be in my room,” Lexa grabs a smiling Clarke’s hand pulling her towards the stairs.

            “Don’t think because we’re watching the game you two can be loud up there. I would prefer not to hear you, so at least try to be quiet Lexa.”

            “Anya! Please!” Lexa practically squeaks face turning crimson. Dragging Clarke up the stairs three barks of laughter follow rushed footsteps.

            “I’m sorry about them,” Lexa says once her door is safely shut.

            “No worries. At least I know I’m not the only one with embarrassing friends. I feel like that was worse for you than me,” Clarke walks around Lexa’s room. It was fairly big. Bigger than Clarke’s dorm room, for sure. It was also incredibly neat. Not one article of clothing left on the floor. Looking around Clarke feels like she needs to clean her room more next time Lexa comes over. “I’ll kill them later,” Lexa states putting her shoes away in her closet.

            “As long as I’m not an accomplice,” Clarke grins. Walking over to Lexa she takes her hands into her own before leading them over to Lexa’s bed. Grin growing on her face she asks, “So…about that kissing more later?”

            “Really Clarke?” Lexa laughs. The blonde’s answer is to pull Lexa down by her arms, grinning into the start of many kisses.

***

            An alarm that is not her own, startles Clarke awake. Quickly sitting up her eyes blur as she searches for her phone. Hearing a disgruntled groan that is not from Clarke’s own vocal chords brings a grin to her lips. Instantly remembering where she was. She got to sleep next to the adorable brunette who was currently reaching out blindly for the offending mobile device. Laying back down Clarke inches her way closer to Lexa, who after finally hitting snooze let her head drop back to the pillows. Kissing Lexa on the cheek she asks, “When is your first class?” Eyes popping open, it takes a moment for Lexa to remember why someone else was in her bed. But when her sleepy brain connects the dots a smile is on her face, even as she answers, “8:30.”

            “Oh no. I’m sorry.”

            “No it’s okay. I actually like early classes,” sitting up, a hand runs through dark hair.

            “Weirdo.”

            “I get to end my day early.”

            “Yeah, but’s its 7 am right now. The time for sleep.” As emphasis Clarke snuggles back down into Lexa’s bed. Laughing Lexa gets up saying, “Maybe for you.”

            “And you?” Clarke tries to keep her face innocent as she lifts the covers from the spot Lexa vacated. Silently asking her to lie back down.         “I wish, but I have to take a shower,” Lexa smiles not missing Clarke’s pout. Watching Lexa move about the room gathering her clothes for the day Clarke sighs out a, “Fine.”

            “When is your first class,” Lexa chuckles standing by her door.

            “Ten.”

            “That’s not bad.”

            “Nope.”

            Lexa nods awkwardly for a moment before saying, “I’m going to take my shower now. I’ll be right back.”

            “Mkay,” Clarke mutters burying her head in Lexa’s pillows. Sighing Clarke was content being wrapped around Lexa’s scent. It didn’t take her long to drift off.

            “Lexa can you give me a ride to—oh shit—you’re still here? I figured when I didn’t hear moaning last night she took you home.” Turning in the bed Clarke could only lay there wide eyed. Brain foggy from her return from sleep. No comeback was making itself available.

            “We don’t all bring people home just to sleep with them, Anya,” Lexa’s voice carries from outside the door.

            “I don’t know why not. Hey can you drop me off at work on your way to class?”

            “Sure,” hand brushing back damp locks of hair Lexa walks over to her dresser. The room is silent as she brushes her hair back. As she ties her hair up into a messy bun, barely looking at Anya she asks, “Did you need something else?”

            Anya gives Clarke a good stare before answering, “Nope,” and then walks out of the room.

            “Is she always this…curious…about if you had sex,” Clarke murmurs finally deciding that she needs to get out of Lexa’s insanely comfy bed.

            “I may have learned that her and Echo have a bet going on.”

            “A bet?”

            “Yeah, apparently they’ve bet on how long it’s going to take us to sleep together,” Lexa attempted to hide her blush by pretending to rummage around her room for her notebooks (they were in her backpack, where they’re supposed to be).

            “Oh,” Clarke looks around the floor for her shoes, “So what? Did she bet that we were actually going to do it last night?”

            “Anya gives us a week. Echo says a month. And Indra doesn’t care,” Lexa replies turning her head briefly towards Clarke but looks away quickly. Chuckling Clarke eases her way behind a fidgeting Lexa. Snaking her arms around her waist Clarke asks, “And you?” Heat swims up from the spot Clarke’s arms are in contact with Lexa’s body, all the way up to Lexa’s cheeks. “Excuse me?” She squeaks out.

            “How long do you think it’ll take us?” Clarke nuzzles the crook of Lexa’s blushing neck.

            “What? I…we…”

            “Haha, relax. I’m just teasing you,” Clarke kisses Lexa’s crimson cheek, “Hey, do you think you could drop me off too?”

            “I should tell you no,” Lexa grumbles while letting Clarke take her hand. Grabbing her backpack she’s lead out of her room by the blonde. “You aren’t mean enough to make me walk back when I don’t even know where I am, are you?”

            “I guess not,” Lexa replies trying to ignore Clarke’s massive grin.

            “Good. Because that would be terrible.”

***

            “Did you work on your painting this weekend?” Lexa asks. Clarke pulls a headphone away from her ear, unable to contain her grin. “Yeah. I started on this layer up here. With the thicker paint. And now I’m working on down here,” her hands gesture to the stated areas.

            “It’s looking good. It’s getting darker, figuratively and literally. But it fits.”

            “Yeah,” Clarke stares at the painting for a few seconds before looking around the studio for Dante. He was talking to another student on the other side of the room. “How’s yours? Miss I want to be ahead of everyone and start my next painting.”

            “There’s nothing wrong with trying to do my best.”

            “Except it makes all of us look like slackers,” Clarke hits Lexa’s nose with her hopefully clean brush. Clean or not Lexa’s jaw drops before she quickly snaps it shut, giving Clarke a glare. “There better not be paint on my face now.”

            “There’s not.”

            “I don’t believe you.”

            “I’m not lying,” Clarke replies teasingly.

            Lexa simply continues her glare. To which Clarke smiles innocently before stepping back to her easel. Before she can think better of it Lexa smacks Clarke on the butt. Quickly making her escape while double-checking no one saw her action. “Ow!” Glaring at the retreating figure Clarke vows to get Lexa back.

***

            “You and Lexa do it yet?”

            “Really O?”

            “What? I need to know.” Back against Clarke’s side Octavia’s legs were in Raven’s lap. They were having a Netflix binge night. Walker grunts and rasps the background noise to their sudden conversation. Along with the chewing of popcorn as Octavia throws a handful into her mouth.

            “She raises a good question. I mean, you two have been inseparable lately,” Raven adds.

            “Not to mention you’re always touching. Like always. Get a room.”

            “You’re one to talk. What about you and Lincoln? You guys are pretty touchy,” Clarke shoots back.

            “Yeah and we also have sex. Awesome. Amazing. Great sex.” She gets an impish look on her face.

            “Please don’t share anymore details. Besides, just because we touch a lot doesn’t mean we _have_ to be having sex.”

            “Clarke. Octavia and I have caught you two with your tongues literally down each others throats _multiple_ times.”

            “Way too many,” Octavia adds between bites of popcorn.

            “So, as your loving and concerned friends. We need to know if Lexa has been scratching your itch,” Raven snorts.

            “Okay, first, don’t say that ever again. That was disturbing. Second, we haven’t done anything,” Clarke pouts, “At least not really.”

            “What’s taking so long Griffin?”

            “I’d figure you’d be in the studio all over each other when nobody’s there.” Clarke nudges Octavia away with a shrug of her shoulder. Octavia in turn sticks her tongue out. “I would never have sex in the studio. That’s just gross. And it’s not like we haven’t tried to go all the way. We have. It’s just…I don’t know…either we get interrupted or…one of us gets nervous.”

            “Nervous? You guys make heart eyes each time you get a glimpse of each other. You two have nothing to be nervous about.”

            “Yeah…I just. I really like her you guys. Like a lot.”

            “Aaaaw. Our Little Griffin is falling in looove,” Raven makes pinching motions with her fingers like she’s going to pinch Clarke’s cheeks. Turning away so that Raven can’t see her fiery blush, Clarke grabs a few pieces of popcorn before throwing them at Raven saying, “Shut up.”

***

            Sitting on Lexa’s bed Clarke scoots closer to the girl who was determinedly trying to finish her branding project. One hand pulls the shoulder of Lexa’s shirt to the side while the other hand inches it’s way around Lexa’s waist. Clarke’s fingers begin to play with the end of Lexa’s shirt. Lightly teasing the skin underneath. Lips soon brush an exposed tanned shoulder. “Clarke,” Lexa exhales, “I really, mmnm, I really need to finish this before we leave.”

            Bringing her kisses up and behind an adorably small ear Clarke whispers, “I’m not stopping you.”

            “You are…distracting me,” despite these words she rolls her head to the side. With a grin Clarke nips at Lexa’s pulse for a few seconds. Earning another moan deep from Lexa’s throat. Removing her lips completely Clarke tries to conceal her massive grin. Fingers pulling away as well she says, “Fine. I’ll stop.”

            With an indignant grunt Lexa stares back at Clarke’s cheeky face. “You better not.”

            “I thought you wanted to foc—

            Clarke’s play of innocence was interrupted by a pair of lips covering her own. Lexa pushes her laptop to the side before turning around fully. “I can focus later.” Long fingers wrap themselves in blonde hair, pulling Clarke closer. Moaning Clarke opens her mouth, tongue grazing Lexa’s bottom lip.

            Lexa is soon being pushed back. Barely caring about her head bumping the corner of her laptop. “Clarke,” Lexa breathes out. Green eyes shut tightly as attention is back on the smooth skin of her neck. Clarke can’t help but pull flushed skin between her teeth. Sucking hard enough to leave a mark. And another. Then another.

            The flat of Clarke’s tongue leaves a thin trail of saliva connecting each mark to the next. Breaths quickening Lexa can feel her underwear dampen. Her moans turn into whimpers. “Clarke. Please.” Lexa’s hips rise desperate for contact.

            She pushes a hand beneath Clarke’s shirt. Impatiently sliding around the cup of Clarke’s bra in order to pinch at a hardened nipple and encourage Clarke further. “Shit,” Clarke gasps. Eyes squeezed shut she tries to regain her senses. All of which are suddenly torn between her sensitive nipple and the pulse of heat between her thighs.

            Sitting up both girls groan at the loss of contact. Looking into deep forest green eyes Clarke adjusts herself so she’s straddling Lexa’s waist. Grinding her hips down, she grins at the tortured expression on Lexa’s face. Bottom lip caught between her teeth, Lexa breathes out another moan when Clarke circles her hips again. “Why are you going so slow?” Lexa asks unhappily as her back makes contact with the bed again. Laughing Clarke leans down kissing Lexa’s cheek. “You are very impatient when you’re turned on.”

            “I wonder why,” she quips back sarcastically. This causes Clarke to laugh harder. Kissing Lexa on the lips and then on the tip of her nose. Building up a rhythm with her hips Clarke is content slowly torturing Lexa. Enjoying the little noises the brunette makes while trying to simultaneously express her discontent with Clarke’s pacing.

            Knowing the blonde could tease her forever Lexa removes her hand from under Clarke’s shirt. Instead pulling the garment off of the blonde completely with minimal difficulty. Kissing Clarke’s chest she unhooks the lacey bra before pushing it to the side. Feeling as well as hearing the catch of Clarke’s breath, Lexa chuckles around the hardened nipple between her teeth.

            “You’ve made your point,” Clarke says before pushing their lips back together in desperate kiss. Long fingers tease Clarke’s stomach. Sending little bolts of electricity from Lexa’s fingertips to Clarke’s skin, which then zip around the tightening coil in Clarke’s belly.

            “Damn it Lexa. We’re wearing to many clothes,” Clarke hisses.

            Laughing Lexa doesn’t disagree. Removing her own shirt she’s about to help Clarke with her pants when there’s an insistent pounding of a fist against her locked door. “I was trying to be nice and let you two finish but since you are TAKING SO LONG Lexa get your horny ass out here and drag Griffin with you. We were supposed to leave 15 minutes ago!”

            Letting out a frustrated groan Lexa cries, “Fuck!”

            “Is what we aren’t going to get to do,” Clarke mutters unhappily. Head leaning on Lexa’s shoulder.

            “Don’t make me kick this door open! I don’t care if you two are naked. I’m starving,” Anya adds.

            “We’ll meet you downstairs Anya,” Lexa answers. Giving Clarke a kiss on the lips she sits up. Looking around for the shirt she only just took off.

            “For someone betting on when we’ll have sex she sure does love to interrupt us.”

            “Well she already lost her bet of a week. So now she’s punishing us,” Lexa scowls.

            “Really?”

            “It’s probably half the reason,” Lexa watches Clarke pull her shirt back on, wishing it could remain on the floor.

            Grinning Clarke teases her shirt back up, the skin of her stomach exposed to Lexa’s gaze again, “You know, we could just ignore Anya and finish where we left off.”

            “As much as I would like that,” Lexa’s eyes are focused on the tantalizing skin before her, “Really. Anya would throw a fit on purpose. Killing both of our libidos.”

            “I liked it better when you two weren’t dating and Lexa and I actually got to EAT real FOOD on TIME,” each raise of her voice was punctuated with a kick to Lexa’s door.

            “Told you.”

            “She’s acting really childish,” Clarke pouts, dropping her shirt. Closing her laptop Lexa brings it with her as she slides off her bed. “She’s only acting this way because I promised to pay for her drinks tonight.” Setting the laptop on her desk she grabs Clarke’s hand. Opening her door they are greeted with an eerie smile on Anya’s thin lips.

            “I’m glad you two are finally ready,” she wraps her arms around Lexa, “I’m ordering the most expensive drink on the menu to make up for how long you two made me wait.”

            “You are not. I shouldn’t even pay for you anymore,” Lexa grunts.

            “But you’re going to because I’m the one who helped you pass your art history exam.” When they reach the living room Anya releases Lexa before grabbing her jacket from the couch. Slipping it on she adds, “I’m driving,” opening the kitchen door she unlocks her black Camaro waiting in the garage, “Lexa you are not allowed to sit in the back with Griffin. We are not having a repeat of last time.”

            Rolling her eyes Lexa gets in the passenger seat.

            “Maybe if you’d let us finish for once we wouldn’t have to continue in your car,” Clarke replies as she reaches to open her door. Anya snorts. There is a click of the locks seconds before Clarke can pull on her handle.

            “Real mature. Anya, open the door.”

            Anya starts the car.

            “Anya!”

            Rock music is turned up before Anya shifts the car into reverse.

            “Damn it Anya!” Clarke crosses her arms. She steps away just incase Anya actually starts to drive. Clarke hears the locks click again and wastes no time hopping into the back seat. “Thank you Lexa,” Clarke chirps giving Lexa a kiss on the cheek before sticking her tongue out at Anya.

            “It was worth a shot,” Anya replies before pressing the button to open the garage door.

***

            “Tell Anya to drive like a sane person,” Clarke says with a laugh, phone held between her ear and shoulder. Grunting she attempts to stuff a final pair of shoes into her suitcase.

            _“I can tell her. But that doesn’t mean she’ll listen. Don’t worry Clarke. We’ve made this trip multiple times.”_ Clarke can picture the grin on Lexa’s gorgeous face.

            “I know. But I’d appreciate it if she brought my girlfriend back in one piece,” Clarke was smiling. She didn’t think she’d get tired of being able to say the word girlfriend.

            _“I’ll relay your concerns,”_ a trunk slams shut in the background, _“You drive safely too. Don’t let Octavia’s music cause your ears to bleed.”_

            “Haha, she’s already been warned about her music choices.”

            “Hey! My music is fine! Tell Lexa to mind her own business,” Octavia says from her bed, “Raven likes my music.”

            “Raven can’t say no to you,” Clarke laughs.

            “I know,” Octavia grins cheekily.

            “Yes!” Clarke cheers when the suitcase finally zips closed.

            _“Did you remember your toothbrush?”_

            “Shit. Why didn’t you tell me sooner.” Clarke unzips the bag just enough to be able to squeeze her tooth brush into the side. She walks into the bathroom.

            _“I can’t believe you’re still packing.”_

“Hey. I’m finished as soon as I stuff this dumb toothbrush away.”

            _“But imagine if you had done this all last night, and not hours before Raven comes to pick you up.”_

“Quiet. Not all of us are as punctual as you.”

            _“That you are not.”_

“Rude.” Zipping it shut again, Clarke sighs, “Now, I am officially packed.”

            _“Congratulations.”_

“Shut up. Have you started driving yet?”

            _“You tell me to shut up and then ask me a question. You are sending mixed signals here Clarke.”_

“Don’t be an ass,” Clarke joins in Lexa’s laughter. Wishing the girl was there so she could punch her in the shoulder for that comment.

            _“Yes, we’re driving.”_

“Okay. Well then I’m going to let you go, so you can keep an eye out on Anya,” Clarke laughs.

            _“Alright. I’ll text you or call you when I get home.”_

“You better. Be safe.”

            _“We will. You be safe too.”_

“We will.” There’s a pause for a moment. Clarke bites her lip, three words bubbling up and begging to be said. She can practically taste them. Hearing Lexa’s exhale through the phone she settles with, “I miss you.”

            _“I miss you too.”_

“This week needs to go by quickly.”

            _“It will.”_

“It better. Bye.”

            _“I’ll talk to you later…bye.”_

There is silence on the phone as neither girl speaks, but neither hangs up. Clarke can faintly hear Anya speaking in the background but the words are muffled. With a sigh Clarke finally pulls the phone away from her ear, hitting ‘end call’.

            “Could you two get any more gross?” Octavia grins walking passed Clarke.

            “Hey. That was nowhere near you and Lincoln’s hour long ‘no I love you more’ nights.”

            “That only happened once. And I was a little drunk. I can’t help it if my affectionate side is awakened under intoxication.”

            “It’s happened twice. And you were not drunk the second time.”

            “How would you know?”

            “It happened in the middle of the day.” Clarke gets a Snapchat notification and unlocks her phone.

            “Day drinking is a thing Clarke.”

            “Alright O.” Smiling down at her phone Clarke reads the words ‘She’s making fun of us’ accompanied by a picture of Anya making a kissing face. Taking a picture of Octavia when she’s not looking Clarke types ‘so was she’ before hitting send. There’s a chirp from Octavia’s phone. “Raven’s outside! She says ‘You bitches better be ready. And yes I mean Clarke’,” Octavia exclaims grabbing her bag.

            “Seriously. I’m not that bad,” Clarke replies with a roll of her eyes.

            “You literally just finished packing.”

            “But I’m finished,” Clarke replies standing up.

***

            Singing along with her music Clarke tries to keep herself in the zone. The painting was becoming more and more difficult to continue as time went on. She was seriously debating scrapping the idea altogether. The class’ encouraging and supportive words to her cryptic descriptions of it during their “in process” critic are the only reason she hasn’t repainted the whole thing. That and the semester will be over in a couple weeks.

            “Clarke!”

            “Hey!” Earphone ripped from her ear Clarke gives Octavia an angry glare.

            “Maybe if you’d answer me for once instead of singing your heart out we wouldn’t be in this position.”

            “Fine. What?” Clarke answers with a roll of her eyes.

            “I don’t appreciate the attitude,” Octavia crosses her arms.

            “I’m sorry. Yes, Octavia?”

            “That’s better,” she grins, “Did Raven tell you about her party?”

            “The Christmas one?” Clarke sets her paintbrush down.

            “Yup.”

            “She mentioned that she wanted to throw one but not much else.”

            “Okay,” Octavia looks down at her phone for a few seconds, “Well the party is a sure thing but Raven still wants some ideas from all of us. Like do we want to do a Secret Santa? Do we want it to be an ugly Christmas sweater? Stuff like that.”

            “How would Secret Santa work? I don’t think everyone who shows up will be bringing gifts.”

            “They will if it’s invite only and a gift is a requirement for entry.”

            “I guess,” Clarke replies. Picking up her paintbrush she dabs it into her dark blue paint before pushing it into the canvas. “So does she have a day for this party.”

            “Friday or Saturday before finals week I think. Kind of a last weekend to party before we die thing,” Octavia walks back over to the table where she had previously been sitting, “So you have to think of something fun. It’ll make it easier to convince Lexa to hang out with us.”

***

            Clarke tried to sneakily eavesdrop on Lexa and Jasper’s conversation. She was 90% sure he was going to tell Lexa the most embarrassing things he could think of about her. “Yo Griffin. I’m not holding this hat all day. Pick your name now or you’re out of Secret Santa.”

            “What? I’m listening,” Clarke replies, attention back on Raven. Who gives her a look before shaking the Santa hat in front of Clarke’s face. Giving the brunette her ‘you love me’ smile Clarke reaches her hand into the hat. “You know, trying to oversee every conversation she has with everybody defeats the purpose of bringing her here to meet all of us.”

            “No it doesn’t. She’s still meeting you all. I just gotta make sure none of you embarrass me.”

            “It’s a given, we’re going to embarrass you.”

            “I know,” Clarke pouts.

            “Hey, if she can handle all of us and all the dirt we tell her about you, maybe she’s the one,” Raven teases.

            Clarke gives her a glare. Trying to ignore the butterflies the words incite. Looking down at her folded piece of paper she opens it saying, “Or I just have to keep her away from you delinquents.”

            “We are not delinquents…what are we talking about?” Octavia asks coming up, “Oh! Who’d you get?” she attempts to look down at Clarke’s paper.

            Quickly folding it and shoving it in her pocket Clarke answers, “You guys are definitely delinquents. And nice try but I’m not telling.”

            “Come ooon, I’ll tell you who I got.”

            “I think you’re missing the point of _Secret_ Santa O,” Raven says.

            “You only gotta keep it a secret from the person you got,” Octavia waves off.

            “Maybe in Octavia land,” Clarke says, eyes searching for Lexa.

            “Octavia land is the place to be.”

            “Did everybody pick from the hat?” Raven asks the room. There was still a piece of paper waiting all by itself. “Oh…I didn’t,” Lexa says stepping away from Finn. Clarke can’t help but give them a questioning look. More than a little curious about what they could possibly have been talking about. Finn gives her a half smile before walking away. “Who’d you get Lexa?”

            “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

            “That’s why I asked,” Octavia says in a duh voice before stage whispering to Clarke, “I’m not so sure she’s as smart as you say she is.” Grinning mischievously Octavia pulls Raven away with her. She can ask Jasper who he got. Before a grinning Lexa can comment Clarke blurts out, “So who’d you get?”

            “If I’m not telling Octavia, I’m not telling you,” she chuckles.

            “I could help you figure out what they’d want.”

            “That’s okay. I think I can find out on my own.” Clarke nods her head in concession. Awkwardly trying to think of something else to say.

            “So, you tell people I’m smart? If I remember correctly the other day you said I was a ‘doofus’.”

            “You are a doofus. Who else can quote a deep sea documentary because they watch it constantly?”

            “It’s a great series okay. Who even uses the word doofus anymore?” Lexa replies grinning.

            “I do,” Clarke sticks out her tongue.

            “Hey, either of you up for a round of Mario kart?” Monty asks coming up, controller extended.

            “Count me in,” Clarke answers taking the controller before grabbing Lexa’s hand and pulling her to the living room.

***

            Upbeat Christmas music was leaking out from Raven’s house at a concerning volume. Parking her car across the street from the house, which had lights strung up from the steps to the roof, Anya snorts, “This party is definitely going to get busted.”

            “You’d be surprised what Raven can get away with,” Clarke replies giving Lexa’s fingers a tug. Not wanting to release Clarke’s hand Lexa grabs their gifts from the floor of the car with her free hand. Passing Clarke’s to her before grabbing her own and exiting the vehicle. “Can’t wait to see her talk her way out of this sound complaint,” Anya says locking the car. She walks ahead of them to the house. Lexa attempts not to cringe as they walk up the steps. “I don’t think Mariah Carey is meant to be listened to at this volume. All of their eardrums must be shattered inside the house.”

            Clarke’s response is just a laugh as she pulls Lexa forward.

            Once inside they are quickly greeted by everyone, red and green plastic cups are shoved into their hands before they can even reach the kitchen. They’re told to leave their gifts on the kitchen table for later. Which Anya comments is a stupid place to leave them, because of the drunks who will go searching for their gifts. Raven’s response was, “Who invited you?” Anya presented her gift, to which Raven stated, “If it’s not for me you can’t stay.” With a roll of brown eyes, Anya placed the gift on the table, took a green jell-o shot, and left the kitchen.

            Pressed up against the door Lexa gasps, “We should probably make our way back to everyone.” Her fingers are wrapped in Clarke’s hair. Tugging when soft lips move across her skin. They lasted an hour downstairs. Dancing and drinking. When Lexa’s eyes began to darken Clarke knew they needed to escape. To get away from everyone.

            They were hidden in Raven’s room, which she conveniently forgot to lock. Clarke finishes sucking a mark onto the skin of Lexa’s stomach before responding, “We’ve only been gone for a few minutes. I doubt they’ve even noticed.” She kisses up Lexa’s chest. Moving around the bra. She smirks when a gasp is produced from a kiss under Lexa’s jaw.

            After another tug on her hair from Lexa, Clarke happily moves forwards to capture Lexa’s kiss swollen lips again. Lexa flips them over so that Clarke’s back is against the locked door. One hand leaves Clarke’s hair to grip at her hips. Pulling their hips together as she slides a leg between Clarke’s. The resulting moan is what she needed to slip her tongue into Clarke’s mouth.

            Rocking their hips together the buzz in Lexa’s body is less from alcohol and all from Clarke. The warm tension in her stomach created from arousal but also more. She gives Clarke a softer kiss. Letting their lips brush together and tingle. She rests their foreheads together and slowly opens her eyes. Green eyes mesmerized by the face before her. Clarke’s eyes are shut tight. Her breathing ragged. Lexa is amazed that the beautiful girl she’s touching, the girl she’s making moan and curse, is hers. She increases the pressure of her leg on the warmth coming from between Clarke’s legs.

            “Lexa,” Clarke breathes, “Fuck,” she opens her eyes. Dark eyes meet Lexa’s, begging more than her words of, “Please, I need more.”

            Body stilling, Lexa asks, “Are you sure?”

            “God yes,” Clarke answers. Arching as she pulls Lexa back to her body. She was getting close. She could feel it. She is wet and her clit is pulsing. Having Lexa stop right now, was the opposite of what she wanted. Blinking to try and clear her head, she finds Lexa’s hands and intertwines their fingers. “But only if you’re okay,” she says looking Lexa in the eyes. Watching her face for any hesitation. For any sign that the brunette wasn’t as sober as she previously thought. Her left hand drops Lexa’s, reaching up to gently trace her thumb over Lexa’s bottom lip. Slowly working it away from biting teeth.

            Lexa’s eyes grow soft, like a gentle breeze. She gently pushes Clarke back against the door again. Eyes slowly scanning Clarke’s face. Double-checking that this was okay.

            Clarke didn’t want to put a name to the emotions that watered Lexa’s eyes. By the hitch in her own chest, and the feelings circling through her own body, she knew it wouldn’t remain nameless for long. She’s not sure when her gaze turned to Lexa’s lips, but when slender fingers graze her cheek before wrapping behind her ear, her eyes jump back to Lexa’s. She only manages to look into the darkened green eyes for a few seconds before hers are closed. Moaning into the kiss that is somehow gentle, yet hard at the same time. Lexa’s tongue is against her bottom lip. Tasting and teasing. Pressing into the seal of Clarke’s lips until mouths are opened. Kiss becoming the wet meeting of tongues and teeth.

            Clarke’s head is knocked back against the door once she feels fingers push passed her jeans and slip through the waistband of her Christmas underwear. Blunt nails lightly scratch at the top of trimmed curls. “Fucking shit.” Blonde head knocks against wood again as she hooks her leg around Lexa’s. “Lexa. Lexa please don’t tease me,” she gasps out. Fingers trace her outer lips with possibly the only intention of driving her crazy.

            “Okay,” Lexa kisses into the skin of Clarke’s flushed neck. Moaning when she feels how wet Clarke is. One finger easily slips inside, and Lexa’s body shudders with Clarke’s. Her eyes nearly roll at the feeling of her finger being hugged by pulsing inner walls. With a breathy pant of Clarke’s name, index finger joins the middle as she waits for Clarke’s body to adjust.

            Never wanting Lexa to leave her body Clarke’s arms wrap around Lexa’s neck. Pulling the girl forward like there was any more room left between them to be filled. When Lexa begins to steadily pump in and out, Clarke is sure the only reason her body isn’t on the floor is because she’s sandwiched between Lexa and the door.

            Clarke’s encouraging moans and pleads, keep Lexa going.

            As her fingers move faster and her arm steadily starts to burn, Lexa’s mouth is back over Clarke’s. Muffling her favorite moans as they become too loud to keep their presence hidden away in Raven’s room.

            Fingers pull quiet painfully at the baby curls of Lexa’s neck when Clarke breaks their kiss to say, “I’m so close babe. Mmm, faster.”

            Gentle kisses are pressed continuously around Clarke’s face and neck, as the blonde shudders. Her body quickly forgetting it’s need to stay upright as it become lost in the feelings of pleasure. Lexa’s other arm wraps round Clarke’s waist to hold the girl up. Smiling into Clarke’s neck as Clarke begins to laugh. “Fuck Lexa. I think you turned my legs into jelly.”

            “Maybe that was my goal.”

            “Well you did it.” Clarke let’s out a small gasp as fingers slip out from her vagina.

            “Good.” Lexa’s eyes close with a moan as she licks Clarke off of her fingers.

            “Shit. That’s hot.”

            Foreheads pressed together Lexa laughs opening her eyes again. Tracing her fingers over Clarke’s bottom lips she sighs contently.

            Clarke kisses Lexa’s fingertips. Tempted to suck them into her mouth.

            Suddenly there’s the sound of the doorknob. Clicking as it’s turned back and forth. Clarke and Lexa jump apart as if the door had actually opened. The turning stops and instead a pounding on the door starts as Raven’s voice is heard, “I swear to GOD if you two are having sex on my bed I’m killing you both using my ruined sheets.”

            Clarke laughs at Lexa’s frantic look. She tosses Lexa her shirt. Then kisses the brunette once more before double-checking their appearance, and buttoning her pants back up. With an intake of breath Clarke opens the door. Raven gives one glance at their disheveled appearance and tomato red faces. Rolling her eyes she chuckles, “It’s time to exchange gifts, love birds. Sorry I had to interrupt.”

            “We weren’t on your bed,” Lexa blurts out, face growing another shade of red.

            “Good to know. Glad that I don’t have to go on Santa’s naughty list for murder. You two on the other hand…”

            “Gifts right! Let’s go,” Clarke shoves Raven back down the hallway.

            Clarke is thankful that everyone sitting in a circle on the floor is either tipsy or drunk. As Clarke and Lexa trail behind Raven, like teenagers being escorted by a teacher to the principle’s office, they’re the last two to get their gifts and sit in the circle. There are oohs and giggles from the group of friends. But less teasing than Clarke anticipated. Everyone more focused on the gifts in their hands.

            “Let the gift exchange begin! Since I’m the wonderful hostess that I am I’ll start off,” Raven says. She stands up and walks over to Harper. “Merry Christmas Harper!”

            “Thank you.”

            As Raven goes to sit back down Harper gets up and goes to Clarke.

            “Here you go.”

            “Thanks,” Clarke takes the gift and sets it next to her before getting up. She goes to Murphy, Murphy to Octavia, and Octavia to Monty. She makes sure to wink and tell him that her gift is “epic” and he’s going to love it. Monty laughs his thanks before turning to Finn. Finn goes to Lexa and Lexa gives her gift to Monroe. Monroe throws her gift at Jasper with a “think fast”. He fumbles with it. Drunkenness no help for his coordination. With Monty’s quicker reflexes the gift is saved from the floor. With a cheer Monty and Jasper hold the gift in the air to show off their success. Jumping up to his feet Jasper walks over to Raven. With an exaggerated bow that nearly knocks him over Jasper presents, “the last gift to the wonderful hostess.”

            “Thank you,” Raven laughs taking the gift.

            “But not actually the last,” Anya holds her gift out to Raven without actually looking at the brunette next to her.

            “You actually got a gift for me?”

            “Couldn’t show up empty handed right. Plus it’s your house. Who else am I going to give the gift to?”

            “Thanks. Sorry I don’t have one to give back.”

            “No worries.”

            “Can we open our gifts yet?!” Octavia asks fingers already starting to rip at the paper covering hers.

            “Yes Octavia. Everybody can start opening their gifts.”

            The room was then filled with the sounds of the shredding of paper and excited laughter. The chatter in the room soon escalates as gifts are revealed. The range of reactions going from Monty’s excited squeal at opening his gift. The game case for Pokémon X in his hands. Nearly tackling Octavia as he spews out thank yous and Merry Christmas’. Laughing Octavia say, “I told you it was epic. Expect to lose next time we battle”. Then there was Murphy’s disbelieving chuckle at the yellow SpongeBob mug in his hands, filled with stickers and fake tattoos. The next time he catches Clarke’s eyes he gives her a nod in thanks. The most violent reaction is Raven’s. Who punched Jasper in the gut for his gag gift (lump of coal soap).

            As Anya’s car pulls into the back parking lot of Mark Hall Lexa nervously picks at the wrapped gift in her lap. Unbuckling her seatbelt Clarke leans passed the middle to kiss Lexa on the cheek before turning to Anya, “Thanks for driving me back. Raven texted me and wants you to know she’s going to get you a gift that beats yours.”

            “She can try,” Anya smirks.

            Looking back at Lexa, Clarke asks, “See you tomorrow?”

            “Actually I was wondering if you would mind if I stayed over?”

            “Of course I don’t mind!” Clarke grins, excitedly fumbling her way out of the car. Almost forgetting her new set of stick charcoal in the back seat. She grabs it quickly before rushing out to open Lexa’s door for her. As Lexa gets out the car she turns back to Anya, “Text me when you get home.”

            “I will,” Anya smirks, “Have fun with Blondie. I know she’s going to love her gift.”

            “Bye Anya,” she replies closing the door. Face burning she follows Clarke into her dorm.

            Once behind the closed door of Clarke’s room Lexa grows increasingly nervous. Clarke moves straight for her backpack, putting her new art supplies away in the front pocket. When she stands up to put her shoes and jacket in her closet she notices Lexa is still standing by the door. With an arch of her eyebrow she says, “You know you don’t have to wait for permission to get comfortable.”

            “Yeah. Yeah, I know,” she inches her way towards Clarke’s bed.

            “What’s up? Are you okay?” Clarke asks eyeing Lexa. She is acting weird. Is she regretting asking to stay over? Before Clarke can work herself up into a panic with different excuses Lexa is standing in front of her. Blush turning the tips of her ears pink.

            “I’m fine. Promise. I um…it’s just…”

            As Lexa stumbles Clarke finally notices the small wrapped gift being toyed with by nervous fingers. Blue eyes glance back up to Lexa’s face.

            After straightening her chest Lexa breathes, “So I actually got you a gift as well.”

            “Really? I got one for you too,” Clarke laughs. It’s relieved laughter. Lexa was scaring her for a second. Clarke goes to her dresser to go get her hidden gift.

            While her back is turned Lexa lets out a huge sigh of relief. They hadn’t discussed exchanging gifts for themselves. But Lexa knew she had to get Clarke something. Something more than the simple gifts that were given at the party. (Excluding Octavia’s gift to Monty. That one was hard to beat.) As nervous butterflies start flapping their wings in her stomach Lexa can only hope her gift isn’t too much.

            “I know we still have a while until Christmas, so I don’t know if you actually want to open it now or wait,” Lexa says trying not to rip through the wrapping paper as her fingers continue to pick at the taped triangle.

            “Open them now. I want to see your reaction to mine.”

            Nodding Lexa hands Clarke her gift in exchange of her own. The room feels like it went up a few degrees. Clarke doesn’t know why her hands are shaking as she tries to open her gift. Eyes nervously glancing at Lexa every few seconds to see how close the brunette is to revealing her present. She’s distracted however when she opens the lid of hers to see a small tube of Phthalo Blue oil paint. She laughs lightly. She can’t believe Lexa actually got it for her. Then she sees the chain that’s also in the box.

            Looking up blue eyes meet green. Lexa had paused. Hand still clutching wrapping paper, mid rip. Her eyes are wide and searching. Attempting to catalogue every nuance of Clarke’s reaction.

            Pulling the necklace out Clarke places the box on her dresser. Using both hands to hold it up. Her eyes water looking at the three layers. The top is a beaded with small black beads which are separated by stones that look like the moon phases. The middle is a silver chain with the infinity symbol in the center. The final is again beaded, this time the black beads are broken up by the planets of the solar system (Pluto included).

            “Anya wanted me to tell you some cheesy line about how you’re my universe or my eternity but I told her I wasn’t going to say that. It’s not…I mean…I saw this necklace and I thought of you,” her fingers fidget with the present in her hands, “It made me think about how quickly we began to orbit each other. Like, my life doesn’t revolve around you per se. But our paths crossed and now I’ll happily continue to follow you. Like, um, like how one moment you were just this girl sitting next to me who cursed at her computer screen and the next you’re Clarke, my girlfriend. Who I spend countless nights in the studio with and then I still can’t wait to see you again the next day.”

            Lexa’s cheeks were burning. She didn’t mean to let that all spill out from her mouth. But once she started she couldn’t stop.

            “I love you.”

            “What?” Lexa nearly drops the gift in her hands.

            Clarke slides herself into Lexa’s arms. Kissing Lexa like this is the first time she ever has, and as if she never wants to stop. When she finally does she hold Lexa’s face in her hands as she repeats, “I love you.” There’s no time for her to second guess herself because it’s Lexa who brings their faces back together to kiss Clarke again. The kiss breaks because they’re both smiling too much. “I love you too,” Lexa grins.

            “Good,” Clarke sighs.

            “Good,” Lexa kisses Clarke, hands pulling their bodies together, “Would you be insulted if I said this is better than opening your gift?”

            “I’d say yes just to tease you. But your gift was way better than mine. I love you is my new gift,” she laughs.

            “Well now I have to open yours.”

            “You better!”

            “Ha-ha what happened to I love you being my new gift?”

            “I mean, I still want you to open it…Lexa…did you drop my gift?” Clarke moves away from Lexa’s body to look at the partially unwrapped box on the floor.

            “I’m sorry!” Lexa’s blushes picking it back up quickly, “I must have forgotten about it when we were kissing.”

            “You’re lucky you’re cute,” Clarke playfully glares.

            “Sorry. I love it.”

            “I doubt that. You dropped it.”

            “It was an accident!”

            “What if my gift is fragile?” Clarke tries to keep herself from laughing.

            “I was caught up in the heat of the moment. I can’t be responsible for my appendages when you say I love you and then kiss me!”

            “Did you just call your hands appendages?”

            “No…” Lexa’s face was scarlet.

            “I love you, you doofus. Open your gift before you do something else I can tease you about.”

            “Okay,” Lexa quickly pulls off the last piece of tape keeping the wrapping paper on the box. She opens it, pulls the tissue paper out, and immediately starts laughing. “Clarke!”

            “I told you yours was better!”

            “Clarke I can’t believe,” she was laughing to hard to finish her sentence.

            “You’re laughing because you like it, right?” Clarke pouts, crossing her arms.

            “It’s the best gift I’ve gotten in forever,” she grins kissing Clarke’s cheek.

            Inside the box was a set of four miniature Yankee Candles. What made them great was that Clarke had created her own labels for each candle. A dark purple, maybe black, candle labeled “Studio Nights” had the image of an easel and a studio stool. A light blue candle, which was probably one of the ones with ocean or beach in its original name, said “Squids Live Here”, with an adorably drawn cartoon squid. Then there was a dark green candle that said “Kiss Me” with a picture of Clarke pursing her lips, and holding mistletoe over her head. The last candle might just be her favorite though. A white candle with the words “How I Feel When Anya Drives” and an image of a (fairly detailed) skull and crossbones.

            “Clarke this is amazing,” Lexa laughs, pulling the blonde into a hug.

            “You’re welcome.”

***

            Clarke was alone in the studio. And for once she was glad. Hot, stinging tears were falling down her cheeks. No matter how quickly she wiped them away, with paint stained fingers, they just kept falling. It didn’t help that she couldn’t stop staring at the painting sitting in front of her. Thick, swirling globs of black, blue, brown, and grey paint made a tornado of colors. Colors that swallowed parts of the shadowy figure on the right side of the canvas. Between these thick strokes of paint would be thin and thick lines of red and orange. Looking like cracks of scalding, molten lava breaking through the charred outer layer. The parts of the silhouetted figure’s body that wasn’t completely camouflaged stood out against the reddish orange background. When you looked hard enough this background revealed hints of a cityscape.

            Wiping her brushes on her towel Clarke quickly gets up from her stool. Suddenly needing to be as far away from the painting as she could. Flashes of memories assaulted her mind like an angry slideshow.

            _R u still in the graphic design studio?_ She sends the text while walking out of the studio. Leaving the door open just a crack so she wouldn’t have to punch in the code to unlock it later.

            _Yeah. What’s up?_

            _I’m coming over._

            _Okay. I’ll open the door for you._

            _thanks_

            Technically non-graphic design majors aren’t “supposed” to be in the graphic design studio. Some unofficial official rule set in place by somebody who thought just because they got a refurbished studio space with fancy, clean computers they could separate themselves from all the other art majors who are stuck with old tools and medium crusted fingernails.

            Clarke has only ever been in the design studio twice before. The first time was a complete accident. And one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. (How does one trip into a classroom? While a class is in progress! Clarke will never understand.) The second time was with Lexa a few weeks ago when the brunette was panicking about her final project. She needed a second opinion to agree with her that she didn’t know how to create a proper logo or matching product design or website template. She should drop the graphic design major right then, altogether. Who cares if she only has one year left?

            Clarke was able to convince her that although the design could use some adjustments, it wasn’t in fact the worst design on the face of the whole planet earth. (Lexa may have been running on 3 hours of sleep that day).

            A shaky breath is released from Clarke’s chest as she approaches the studio. Already she can hear a song by the Broods slipping through the studio doors. Lexa must be the only one in there tonight. She opens the door and closes it quietly. Easily finding Lexa in the middle of the room, face two inches away from the computer as she squints at the screen. She makes her way next to the brunette pulling out the cushioned rolly seat next to her. “Hi,” Lexa smiles.

            “Hey,” she tries to give Lexa a convincing smile but she knows it doesn’t work.

            “Are you okay?” Lexa turns in her seat to face Clarke completely.

            Sighing Clarke scoots her chair closer to Lexa’s and lays her head on her shoulder. “My painting is basically finished. I don’t want to look at it anymore.”

            Lexa hums in response to the answer. Giving Clarke a soft kiss on her head before saying, “Want to see what I’m working on?”

            Clarke nods.

            After Lexa went through all of the files she was currently working on for her final project, telling Clarke what she liked and what she was struggling with on each of them, it only took about thirty minutes of silence before Clarke was muttering through sniffles, “My dad was an engineer. And not just any engineer, he worked for NASA. He was amazing. He was smart. And then he died. He was an astronaut. He got to go to space. He risked his life numerous times getting on those shuttles. He was fucking amazing. But then he died three years ago—today—because of an _accident_ ,” taking a shaky breath Clarke presses her face into Lexa’s shoulder. Trying to press the tears that wanted to spill back into her eyes.

            “It was so fucking stupid. He was an astronaut and he didn’t even die in space,” huffing Clarke sits up. Fingers clenched into fists, nail biting into her palms. “It was some fucking accident at work. He was helping one of his coworkers with their machine, and fell from the ladder. Landed wrong. And that was it. He was gone,” she sighs, “I was so angry. I’d make drawings about it. And when I finished I’d rip them up. Burn them if I was really mad. I did that for the longest time. Until it became just so exhausting that I was sick of drawing altogether. I literally threw out all of my art supplies. It’s why I started out as pre-med.”

            Lexa felt like her chest was burning. She’s not sure she’s taken a breath since Clarke started talking. Clarke shifts a moment before looking Lexa in the eyes. Her blue eyes red rimmed and watery. “This is the first painting I’ve made about him in little over a year and I just…I just want to punch a hole through it.”

            Lexa wraps an almost dry sobbing Clarke into her arms. Kissing her cheeks and forehead. Lexa is quiet while she holds Clarke. Listening to her girlfriend’s ragged breaths, mixing with the quiet words coming from new song that has started. After a minute or so Lexa gives Clarke’s forehead another kiss.

            “When I was a child me and my best friend Costia made up our own world. We even made up a language. Well, we made up some words really. Not a full on language. But I was the commander, or Heda, and she was my Keryon, my spirit. We ruled together bringing peace, first to our stuffed animal kingdom, and then to our dolls. We kept this a secret between us for a long time. A surprisingly long time,” she laughs, “Anyways, if you can picture it, I was a bossy child. I believed that I was meant to be a leader. It was my birthright. I knew what decisions needed to be made. So most of my family thought when Costia called me Heda she was just saying ‘leader’ wrong because of her speech impediment. They thought it was cute. It wasn’t until Costia and I started dating that they learned about the language.”

            “Sounds like you were a handful,” Clarke says with a sniffle.

            “Maybe just a little bit,” Lexa grins. She looks Clarke in the eyes while wiping away the last of her tears. After a shaky breath she continues, “When Costia died I absolutely hated the nickname. I didn’t deserve it. I didn’t protect her. My Keryon was gone so Heda was dead.”

            Clarke’s eyes snap to Lexa’s. Both girls try to keep themselves together. “It took a long time for me to accept that I couldn’t have done anything to save her. And I’m not telling you this for you to feel bad for me. Or to take away from your pain from your father’s death. But once I let myself grieve, and forgave myself, Heda didn’t sound so bad. It made me think of the all the times she’d call me Heda. How much fun we had, and how much I loved her.”

            Clarke takes Lexa’s hands. Kissing her palms. She wipes the tear sliding down Lexa’s cheek.

            “You love making art. And you love your dad. You’re allowed to be angry and sad. But maybe…if next time you try and make art that’s happy. That celebrates your father’s life. Maybe some of the weight will be lifted off your chest too when you think about him.”

            Clarke pulled Lexa by her neck to smash their lips together, catching Lexa by surprise. The kiss is hard. Painful in it’s beginning. But after Lexa’s grunt of pain, Clarke softens. Apologetically kissing Lexa’s lips. The kisses taste like salt. With stuttering breaths Clarke pulls away whispering, “I love you.”

            “I love you too,” Lexa kisses Clarke’s cheek.

            “I’ve always been so angry about it. I’ve never really thought about making positive art for him,” Clarke intertwines their fingers, “But he deserves some happy art.”

            Lexa nods agreeing.

            “Maybe I’ll redo my beach painting. But put him in it.”

            “I think that’d be a nice painting,” her thumb traces the back of Clarke’s hand.

            Sighing Clarke leans on Lexa. The twisting of her stomach lessened. Coming up to see the brunette was a good call. Closing her eyes Clarke lets Lexa’s presence soothe her now that all her tension has been aired. Her body content feeling the rise and fall of Lexa’s breathing.

***

            “I’m bored,” Octavia groans, flopping over on her bed.

            “Studying isn’t supposed to be fun,” Clarke laughs.

            “Says the art major with only one exam and one paper,” Raven snorts.

            “Don’t hate. Besides I had a painting to finish, and two other drawing projects to complete. My finals cause just as many sleepless nights as yours do. If not more!”

            “Fine, fine.”

            “I think it’s time for a break!” Octavia jumps up. Walking over to Raven and closing her book, then walking over to Clarke. She attempts to shut Clarke’s computer but Clarke pushes her away, “If you close this before I can save my paper, and I lose any part of it, there’s going to be one less person living in our apartment next year.”

            Octavia sticks her tongue out. “Save the paper, then close your computer. We need some healthy distractions.”

            “And what would those be?” Raven asks walking over to their refrigerator and pulling out an Arizona green tea.

            “Anything!” Octavia laments, “Netflix, video games, gossip! Give me something besides geology.”

            “How is that class anyways? Haven’t heard you talk about Bangin’ Professor in awhile,” Raven asks between sips.

            “Bangin’ Professor is an asshole grader, that’s why. Can you believe I had a D in this class for half the semester? It’s geology! He may be hot but giving me those grades he was receiving glares from me 90% of the time.”

            “O, 80% of the population receives glares from you 90% of the time,” Clarke says finally closing her computer and giving their conversation her full attention.

            “80% of the population is fucking stupid.”

            “True that,” Raven sits down on the bed next to Clarke. There’s a chirp from Raven’s phone. Both Clarke and Octavia watch as a smile grows on Raven’s face while she reads the message. She types out her response, presses send, then looks up to meet two gazes. “What?” She tries to say nonchalantly. Shoving the phone into her pocket.

            “Who was that?” Octavia grins mischievously.

            “None ya.”

            “Raaaaven,” Octavia whines before sitting in Raven’s lap. She wraps her arms around Raven’s neck to trap her even more.

            “Just someone from a group project okay.”

            “Are they cute?”

            Raven rolls her eyes.

            “What? Me and Clarke saw that smile on your face. Right Clarke.”

            “There was a smile.”

            “See!” Octavia moves out of Raven’s lap but keeps her hold around her neck.

            “So what if I smiled,” Raven tickles Octavia’s waist.

            With a squeal of laughter and a, “Stop,” Octavia flees to Clarke’s side. “Sooo, is this mystery group project buddy a friend or a _friend,_ ” Octavia waggles her eyebrows.

            “I repeat, none ya.”

            “Clarke, make Raven tell us!”

            “O.”

            “Don’t take Raven’s side! When’s the last time we’ve been able to tease Raven about someone? We have the right to know if our favorite genius is making a new ‘friend’.”

            “I’m sure Raven would tell us if she was starting anything with anyone,” Clarke looks at Raven pointedly.

            “Not of it was serious,” Octavia mumbles, “Well if Raven won’t spill then Clarke it’s your turn. How’s Lexa?”

            “If you want people to spill so badly why don’t you just talk about Lincoln instead? But Lexa’s good. She’s in the studio right now working. She’s um…she’s going to come pick me up when she’s done.”

            “Oooooh. Going to get some late night studying done tonight. And by studying I mean—

            “We know what you mean,” Clarke interrupts pink coloring her cheeks.

            “Why didn’t you go in the studio with her?” Raven asks.

            “She’s in the design studio.”

            “So?”

            “Clarke’s been kicked out of the studio she wasn’t even allowed to be in in the first place.”

            “I wasn’t kicked out!”

            “Mmhm,” Octavia gives Clarke an ‘I call bullshit’ look.

            “It was just suggested that I spend less time in there.”

            “After what happened again?”

            “Clarke what did you do?” Raven laughs.

            Clarke pouts, pushing Octavia over before getting off of the bed. “I may have spilled my coffee one night…on a desk…hitting two keyboards…and ruining one of them…”

            “Only you Griffin, only you.”

            “Tell her why Clarke,” now the shit eating grin was back on Octavia’s face.

            “It was an accident O, that’s why.”

            “No, no. I think Raven wants to hear the real answer.”

            “Yes Raven does!” Raven’s grin became identical to Octavia’s.

            “Ugh! Fine. We were making out okay. I got a little distracted and forgot my cup was behind me.”

            “What happened to no sex in the studio?” Both Raven and Octavia were laughing. Raven barely able to get the question out between laughs.

            “I hate you both,” Clarke grumbles walking over to the refrigerator. She pulls out a frozen meal from the freezer section. Under her breath she adds, “The design studio is clean.”

            After the laughter had subsided and the room was filled with the sound of the microwave humming and popping food, Octavia finally started gushing about Lincoln. The wonderful dates he’s been taking her on. How much she really loves him. And the sex. Going into more detail than Clarke would like to hear about her TA, who she still had to see during their final critique. But this brought her to her next question, “When is Lincoln graduating?”

            “Next year, thank god. I don’t know what I’d do if he was graduating this year. But we’ve kinda talked about it already. And we’ve concluded there’s no use really worrying about it right now. I mean he’s got to think about jobs and possibly moving. But first he’s got to focus on his thesis and graduating. We’re going to make this work anyway we can, and right now that’s focusing on the year and a half we do have. What about you and Lexa?”

            “What about me and Lexa?”

            “She’s a junior right? She’ll be graduating next year too.”

            “Shit, I didn’t think about that.” Clarke’s lungs skip a breath at the realization. It never even occurred to her that Lexa would be graduating before her.

            “Isn’t she like a triple major or something? That’s a lot of classes and credits. She might not be graduating on time,” Raven points out.

            “Double major with a minor,” Clarke replies. She doesn’t even taste the spaghetti as she chews it. She needs to talk to Lexa about this. She thought winter break was going to be a challenge. How is she going to go a year or maybe even more! Oh no. If Lexa graduates a year earlier what if she’s planning to go to grad school in a different state? Or gets a job across the country! Why hasn’t Clarke thought about this before? Their relationship was just beginning. It can’t end so quickly.

            “Easy there Clarke. I didn’t mean to freak you out,” Octavia taps Clarke on her forehead.

            “What?”

            “Me and Raven can hear your brain going into panic mode. Calm down.”

            “Yeah, like O said about Lincoln, there’s still a whole year and a half you still have to be all lovey dovey with Lexa. Don’t worry about it right now.”

            “Right,” Clarke breaths, “You’re right.”

            “Of course we are,” Raven answers.

            “Okay was this a long enough break for you Octavia?”

            “I suppose.”

            “Okay then, back work for us,” Clarke goes back to her laptop. She stares at the words on her screen until they blur. She needed to talk to Lexa.

***

            Sighing contently Clarke lets her finger continue to trace shapes on Lexa’s bare hip. While Lexa trails lazy kisses across Clarke’s body. Following the small path of marks she left earlier. Each peck leaving a burst of warm fuzzies in Clarke’s belly.

            Clarke giggles when, after having traced a heart into Lexa’s skin, she feels one of Lexa’s kisses become more of a press of a smile into her side. Lexa crawls her way back up Clarke’s body, giving her a final kiss on her lips before nuzzling into the crook of Clarke’s neck.

            Enjoying the weight of Lexa’s body on top of her, Clarke pulls her closer. Loving the feeling of their bodies pressed, skin to skin. Feeling Lexa’s easy breaths on her neck makes Clarke just want to kiss Lexa again and again and never stop.

            “Oh, I forgot to ask earlier, how were your finals today?” Lexa asks after a few seconds of silence.

            “Meh, okay. I only had my drawing critique. It took FORever. How were yours?”

            “The communication exam was difficult.”

            “Really?”

            “Mhm.”

            “I’m sure you did better than you think. You knew all your flashcards yesterday.”

            “Maybe.” Lexa wasn’t convinced. She fumbles for a second to find the sheet before pulling it up to cover their bodies.

            “What about your business class final?”

            “I do feel good about that one.”

            “Good.” Clarke kisses Lexa’s forehead. Lexa’s eyes drift closed as she cuddles into the blonde’s body even more. Just when blissful unconsciousness pulls at her mind, she hears Clarke whisper, “Hey…Lexa?”

            “Mmm?”

            “Are you going to be graduating on time?”

            Brows furrow, “I still need to speak to my advisor. But I think I need to take an extra semester. Why?”

            “I was…I was just thinking…about us,” Clarke moves her hands to Lexa’s back. Rubbing up and down. Whether she’s trying to soothe Lexa or herself, she doesn’t know.

            “What about us?” Lexa makes a move to sit up, but Clarke tightens her hold. Keeping their bodies pressed together. Lexa can feel and hear when Clarke takes a deep breath.

            “You’re a year above me. You’ll be graduating before me. You’ll be…leaving,” Clarke mumbles.

            “Does that change things?” Lexa is able to pull herself far enough away to look Clarke in her nervous blue eyes.

            “Does it?”

            “No. Not for me.” She takes Clarke’s face in the hand not supporting her body. Thumb caressing a smooth cheek, “Clarke, I love you. We’re going to make it through winter break. Then we’re going to come back to school. You’re going to spend the next semester making amazing art. And I’m probably going to work myself crazy, worrying about what I’m doing next. But we’re also going to be together and discussing our future together. I’m not worried. And if it makes you feel better, remember that I have a car and only live a few hours away. I can drive here and visit you whenever I want to.”

            “Okay. Alright. Yeah. I’m sorry. I was just being stupid.”

            “No you weren’t,” Lexa presses their lips together, “You weren’t being stupid. We’d have this discussion eventually.”

            “I guess,” Clarke looks away. Eyes trying to make out the ceiling in the dark. She feels a leg slip between hers, before arms wrap around her body, and she’s flipped on top of Lexa. An urgent kiss muffles her noise of surprise. Her hands instinctually grab onto Lexa to pull her closer. Deepening the kiss. It’s when she feels the hands on her waist, stilling her hips, that she pulls away. Both girls were breathing heavily. Chest rising and falling, bumping into each other.

            Clarke looks into Lexa’s eyes and loses her breath all over again. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Lexa’s eyes look this way. Pupils are blown and the green is basically black. But if Clarke had never heard Lexa tell her she loved her, this would be the moment. This would be how she’d know. Lexa’s eyes held all of her emotions. Right now, it was pure love. It was soft and warm. Lexa was looking at Clarke like she had finally found the thing she’d been searching lifetimes for. She found it and she doesn’t want to let it go. They plead with Clarke to believe that distance couldn’t separate them. Not if she could help it.

            Suddenly overwhelmed, Clarke feels the sting of tears forming. She sucks Lexa’s bottom lip in for a kiss before releasing it. Dropping her head she kisses Lexa’s jaw, then under her ear, and then her neck.

            “Clarke?”

            Clarke presses a kiss to Lexa’s chest. As a tear finally slips out and over her cheek, Clarke lays her head down. Ear placed over Lexa’s rapidly beating heart. Intertwining their fingers Clarke sighs, “We’re going to be alright.”

            Lexa gives their fingers a squeeze. Smiling as her eyes close once again. Relief filling her body at Clarke’s words. Lexa’s tired mind was no match against Clarke’s breaths lulling her to sleep. Similarly the “lub dub, lub dub” of Lexa’s heart pulls a smiling Clarke to sleep at well.

***

            “I’m really impressed with your work Clarke,” Lincoln says rocking their bodies lightly. Clarke was being squeezed into his broad chest. Strong arms holding her tight and making her feel safe. She now understands why Octavia is always wrapped up in his arms.

            “Thanks,” she sniffles.

            “You’re welcome. Don’t hesitate next semester to show me your work or ask for advice.”

            “I won’t.”

            Lincoln releases her. Wiping the remaining tears from Clarke’s face. Clarke was the last person to go for critique. She was fine until people started commenting on her last painting. Most of their comments were positive but also inquisitive. She didn’t was to delve deep into an explanation (and she didn’t, not really) but seeing Lexa’s understanding gaze along with surprisingly both Lincoln and Dante’s comprehending looks, she couldn’t keep herself quiet as together as she wanted to. A least the tears held off until Dante’s timer went off, signaling the end of their final exam time.

            Smiling Clarke adds before Lincoln can walk away, “This is between me and you. But you could probably win the best hug award. Seriously. I feel so much better. You might just be my favorite hugger.”

            “I take pride in my hugging skills,” Lincoln laughs, “Buuut I think if you want to keep it a secret, you’re going to have to stop complementing me now.”

            He turns Clarke around. Lexa was standing a few feet away, a box of the addictingly delicious frosting covered sugar cookies in her hands.

            “You got them?!” Clarke asks practically running over to Lexa.

            “Yup. Myles didn’t want the extra.”

            “You’re the best girlfriend ever!” Clarke exclaims opening up the box and taking a cookie. She moans after her first bite, “This makes all two hours worth it.”

            “Hearing Dante complement your growth and say that he believes your true skill exists in you painting with your emotions wasn’t worth it,” Lexa chuckles.

            “This cookie is melting in my mouth right now. Dante could have told me I flunked this class and eating this cookie would be worth it.” Lexa can only roll her eyes. She offers a cookie to Lincoln but he declines saying, “I wouldn’t want to take any of them away from Clarke.”

            “You’re such a good person,” Clarke says taking the box away from Lexa and walking over to where her paintings were still sitting on their easels.

            “So when do you leave for break?” Lexa asks.

            “The grads final critique is tomorrow morning. So I’ll be finished then, but I’ll be staying a little longer to spend some time with Octavia. How about you two?”

            “This was my last final,” Clarke replies through a mouthful of a second cookie.

            “Clarke is leaving with Octavia and Raven tomorrow. I’m actually not leaving until Saturday morning. My friend Anya has a late final tomorrow night and doesn’t want to drive home in the dark.”

            “That’s not too bad.”

            “Nope.”

            “Lincoln we have to have all our stuff out of here tomorrow right?”

            “That’s correct.”

            “What about if I’m coming back next semester? Can I leave my stuff in my cubby?”

            “Uuum, I want to say yes. But I’d ask Dante. Speaking of which I need to talk to him before he leaves. I’ll see you two later.”

            “Okay, bye Lincoln,” Clarke answers.

            Lexa says her own goodbye as Lincoln rushes out of the studio. Lexa walks over to where Clarke is still moving her paintings around and sits on Clarke’s stool. Taking the second to last cookie from the box she says, “I think you can leave stuff here if you’re coming back.”

            “Cool. Well then Lexa, do you want to do me a huge favor and help me take some of the smaller paintings back to my dorm?”

            “Sure.”

            “Thank you,” Clarke hands Lexa a painting, “Hey, is Anya coming to our group dinner tonight?”

            “She said she was going to.”

            “Good,” Clarke picks up her toolbox, and another painting, then starts walking out the door, “Is it just me or have Anya and Raven been acting weird around each other lately?”

            “Weird?”

            “Yeah. Like they _really_ need to just bang each other OR they already did and now don’t know what to do about it.”

            “Raven and Anya? Are you sure you’ve got the right people?”

            “Positive.”

            “Anya hasn’t said anything to me about it,” Lexa mutters.

            “Watch them at dinner. I bet you’ll see it.” Toolbox away, Clarke closes her locker. Snapping the lock in place. She shifts the painting in her arms while she starts walking down the hallway. Lexa follows her. “So, where are we going for dinner again?”

            “The Café of Lights,” Clarke wiggles her eyebrows.

            “Did you pick that?” Lexa grins.

            “I may have reminded everybody about the bomb ass dessert selection there.”

            “I’m sure you did,” Lexa laughs.

            “Besides, it’s gotta be good luck for us to go there after our finals right? That’s basically when you realized I’m the coolest person ever, am I right?” Clarke says playfully bumping shoulders with Lexa before they start walking down the stairs.

            “I’ll agree with good luck. Not so sure about coolest person ever,” Lexa laughs, “If I remember correctly you were just as nervous as I was. We barely talked the first five minutes.”

            “Yeah, but after that. I showed you my bar trick!”

            “Getting a coin in the cup was quiet impressive,” Lexa teases.

            “I thought so,” Clarke puffs out her chest jokingly. She deflates and adds, “If you told me back then that we’d actually start dating, I’d probably have a heart attack.”

            “Same,” Lexa opens the car door for Clarke, before taking her painting to put them both in the trunk.

            “Think we’re going to have any more classes together?”

            “Hm…maybe. I’m done with my painting requirements though so probably not that.”

            “Good.” Clarke turns on the radio after Lexa gets in the car.

            “Good?” Lexa grins, pulling out of the parking space.

            “Mmhm. Maybe in our next class you’ll actually be bad at something so I can actually help you.”

            “You helped me build my canvases this semester.”

            “That’s not good enough. You had to help me like _every_ day in that dumb Photoshop class.”

            “True. But without it we wouldn’t have started talking. So really it was a good thing.” They stopped at a red light and before Clarke could get her response out Lexa kisses her gently. As she pulls back she say, “Now I get to kiss you everyday, and there’s nothing else I’d ask for.”

            “Touché,” Clarke replies with a slight blush on her face.


End file.
